Stalker
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Ia belum pernah tau dan belum pernah mengalami apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Semua ini terlalu membingungkan untuknya. Ia hanya... ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang orang itu. Orang yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya. AkaKuro. YAOI. Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

Apa ini?

Perasaan apa yang sudah menyusup kedalam hatinya seperti ini?

Kenapa...

Rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan?

* * *

**Stalker**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**1/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC.**

* * *

Perpustakaan nampak sangat lengang. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berada disana. Sekedar melihat-lihat buku ataupun mencari buku referensi yang kiranya akan berguna untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

Sama seperti seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit.

Ia begitu menikmati dunianya sendiri.

Duduk dibangku yang tepencil, jauh dari keramaian dengan sebuah novel ditangannya sembari menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka.

Namun, semua kenyamanan yang tadi dirasakannya harus menghilang ketika merasakan sebuah bangku disampingnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya, ia sudah tau siapa orang itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mau berada ditempat terpencil seperti ini—kecuali dirinya.

"Sudah tahun kedua, masih saja suka membaca novel dan bersembunyi dipojokan. Kau tidak bosan?" tanya sosok itu. Ia menopang dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Manik mata berwarna merah gelap miliknya menatap mengawasi sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas, "Kau sendiri tidak bosan mencariku terus?"

Sosok itu menghela nafas, ia mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia meregangkan tangannya, "Kalau tidak kucari, kau tidak akan pernah masuk kelas, Kuroko."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu menutup bukunya dan menatap datar orang disampingnya yang tengah memejamkan mata, "Aku tau kapan harus masuk kelas, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami—pemuda bersurai merah gelap dan memiliki sepasang manik berwarna senada yang menawan tertawa kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Memerhatikan bagaimana bunga sakura mulai berguguran.

"Kau tau? Aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau menyedihkan sekali. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan diri seperti ini, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda yang memiliki surai secerah langit musim semi dengan manik mata sewarna dengan surainya itu menghela nafas. Ia membereskan bukunya dan beranjak dari sana, menghiraukan pertanyaan sang pemuda.

Kagami yang melihat Kuroko akan beranjak memejamkan matanya, "Berhenti bersembunyi Kuroko. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun."

Kuroko hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Kelopak mata sang pemuda pun terbuka, memerlihatkan sepasang manik merahnya, "Anak itu."

.-.-.

Kuroko berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Koridor yang biasa sepi itu kini ramai, mengingat hari ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar seperti biasa. Ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening. Ia memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan yang namanya keramaian.

Cukup lama ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya ia sudah sampai dikelasnya. Ia masuk kedalam kelas dengan tenang. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya—bersyukurlah kepada hawa keberadaannya yang begitu minim hingga sulit untuk disadari oleh orang lain.

Kuroko dengan tenang duduk dibangkunya, ia mengeluarkan lagi novel yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Namun niatnya untuk membaca novel entah mengapa menguap habis tak bersisa.

Semua ini karena pembicaraannya dengan Kagami.

Kagami Taiga. Teman sekelasnya semenjak berada di SMP—sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang menjadi temannya. Kagami yang selalu bersama dengannya, menjadi sahabatnya, dan dialah yang selalu menyelamatkan dirinya ketika ditindas teman-teman semasa SMPnya.

Berterimakasihlah kepada sikap garang layaknya preman yang dimiliki oleh sang pemuda.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pembicaraannya tadi, sang pemuda menyuruhnya untuk tidak bersembunyi lagi.

Heh, dia bercanda?

Jika ia tidak bersembunyi, ia akan ditindas lagi. Ia tidak mau itu terulangi. Ia tidak mau lagi merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

Ya, dirinya selalu ditindas. Itu karena dirinya berperawakan mungil dan lemah. Dirinya hanyalah seorang pemuda lemah dan selalu menjadi bahan tindasan.

Itu sebabnya dirinya tidak mau berbaur. Jika sendirian saja bisa, kenapa harus beramai-ramai?

Kuroko menghela nafas, manik matanya beralih menatap guguran bunga sakura diluar sana. Untuk apa memikirkan masa lalu?

Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu.

.-.-.

"Shintarou." Panggil seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai crimson dan manik dwiwarna yang selalu berkilat tajam kepada seorang pemuda bersurai hijau yang sedang membaca buku.

Pemuda bersurai hijau—Midorima Shintarou mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sang surai crimson datang kekelasnya. Biasanya pemuda itu tidak pernah repot-repot mau datang kekelasnya kecuali untuk hal penting.

"Ada apa _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima ketika sosok pemuda crimson sampai dimejanya yang berada dideretan kelas.

Pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah map dimeja Midorima, "Pelajari data ini, dan jangan terlambat datang di rapat OSIS nanti, Shintarou."

Midorima mendengus, ia mengambil map itu dan menyimpannya didalam laci, "Seperti aku pernah telat _nanodayo_."

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi ucapan Midorima, ia hendak berlalu dari kelas tersebut sebelum manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang bersurai _baby_ _blue_ yang tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Shintarou, kau kenal dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sang objek dengan isyarat mata.

Midorima mengikuti arah pandangan sang pemuda, ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja _nanodayo_. Lagipula kita satu sekolah dengannya saat SMP."

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Benarkah?

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya..."

.-.-.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering 15 menit yang lalu, namun sosok pemuda bersurai_ baby blue_ belum beranjak dari kelasnya. Ia masih terdiam dibangkunya dengan sebuah novel ditangannya.

Didepan bangkunya, terdapat tas berwarna hitam yang masih tergeletak rapi ditinggal sang pemilik. Dan pemilik tas tersebut yang sedang ditunggu oleh sang pemuda.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Kuroko menatap kelas yang sudah semakin sepi dan langit yang sudah berubah warna keoranyean. Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, tidak lupa ia membawa tas milik orang itu dan mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail_.

Orang yang ditunggunya dalah Kagami. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk pulang bersama, dan hari ini, Kagami ada kegiatan rapat klub yang harus dihadirinya. Maka Kuroko pun menungguinya.

Daripada itu, menunggu diruang kelas sungguh membosankan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sang sahabat diperpustakaan. Mungkin disana dirinya bisa membaca buku-buku yang belum sempat dibacanya.

Sama seperti tadi pagi, perpustakaan ini sepi—bahkan lebih sepi. Tidak ada siswa disini, kecuali dua orang siswa yang sepertinya kebagian menjaga perpustakaan sampai nanti waktunya tutup.

Kuroko meletakkan tas miliknya dan milik Kagami di tempat favoritnya. Ia pun beranjak untuk memilih beberapa buku yang kiranya bisa ia baca untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Setelah berkeliling beberapa menit, akhirnya Kuroko mendapatkan buku yang sepertinya menarik untuk dibaca. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke meja tempat dirinya meletakkan tas sambil membaca sinopsis buku tersebut.

BRUK

Belum jauh Kuroko melangkah ia sudah menabrak seseorang, nampaknya ia terlalu hanyut dengan acaranya membaca sinopsis sampai tidak menyadari jika didepannya ada orang.

Badan mungil Kuroko langsung terhempas, ia pun buru-buru ingin bangkit sebelum sebuah tangan putih terjulur dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang baru saja mengulurkan tangannya—sekaligus orang yang Kuroko tabrak. Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun meraih tangan itu dan berdiri.

Kuroko membungkuk, "_Sumimasen_, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa." Ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kuroko. Tangan putih miliknya mengacak lembut surai Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam.

Sebuah perasaan hangat menelusup kedalam hatinya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Buru-buru, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. Namun sayangnya, orang tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kuroko menyentuh dadanya.

Perasaan apa ini?

.-.-.

Kagami yang berjalan disamping Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sejak tadi dirinya menemui Kuroko diperpustakaan, sosok sahabatnya yang pendiam itu semakin pendiam.

Jangan-jangan Kuroko dirasuki penunggu perpustakaan karena terlalu sering berkunjung kesana?

Hiii, menyeramkan sekali.

"Kuroko, sepertinya kau jangan terlalu sering keperpustakaan lagi." Kagami berkata pada Kuroko dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

Kali ini Kuroko yang mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap Kagami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau jadi semakin pendiam saja. Kau pasti dirasuki penunggu perpustakaan." Ucap sang pemuda.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya. Ya ampun, kenapa otak sahabatnya itu tidak pernah beres?

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu menatap sang pemuda datar, "Aku tidak dirasuki apapun. Aku memang sudah pendiam daridulu."

Manik merah gelap milik Kagami memutar malas, "Ya,ya. Terserah apa katamu saja."

Hening lagi.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kuroko ingin menanyakan tentang orang yang baru tadi ditemuinya di perpustakaan. Kagami pasti mengenalnya, mengingat pemuda itu bukanlah_ introvert_ seperti dirinya. Tapi Kuroko harus menepis keinginannya. Ini terlalu memalukan untuknya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku. Sekarang aku pulang dulu. Ingat kata-kataku Kuroko." Ucap Kagami lagi. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan teduh, membuat Kuroko mengulas senyum kecil.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya. Sang pemuda tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk kepala baby blue Kuroko sebelum berlari menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya pulang kerumah.

Kuroko menatap punggung sahabatnya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Mereka selalu berbisah dipersimpangan ini. Kini Kuroko terdiam menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

Haruskah ia bercerita pada sahabatnya?

.-.-.

Keesokan paginya, Kuroko datang ke kelas lebih pagi dari biasanya, bahkan ia meninggalkan Kagami yang mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama.

Entahlah, pikirannya masih terisi oleh sosok pemuda yang kemarin ditemuinya diperpustakaan.

"Tumben kau sudah berangkat, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, ia memandang bingung pemuda berkulit gelap yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada Aomine-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Aomine itu mendengus mendengar ucapan teman sebangkunya, "Ini namanya gerakan perubahan Tetsu."

Kuroko sweatdrop mendengarnya, "Terserah Aomine-_kun_ saja."

Aomine mengabaikan Kuroko, ia memilih untuk tidur saja dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantalan. Sepertinya dirinya memang berangkat lebih pagi.

Kuroko melirik Aomine yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Dasar, jika datang pagi hanya untuk tidur lagi apanya yang gerakan perubahan?

Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine Daiki adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya berkenalan setelah menginjakkan kaki di SMA Teiko. Pemuda berkulit gelap dan bersurai biru tua itu memang cuek, garang dan berandalan namun jauh didalam dirinya, Aomine adalah orang yang peduli dan baik hati. Kuroko tau itu, karena Aominelah yang selalu membantunya jika kesulitan.

Aomine adalah orang yang—ingin—Kuroko anggap sebagai teman.

Dan soal temannya yang satu lagi, sepertinya ia akan mengamuk setelah ini.

BRAK

Kuroko yang hanyut dalam pikirannya tersentak setelah mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. Berbagai pikiran buruk yang tadi terlintas dibenaknya kini menghilang setelah matanya menangkap sosok temannya yang menatapnya dengan garang.

Nah, baru saja dipikirkan orangnya sudah datang.

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko dengan wajah ditekuk, "Kenapa berangkat sendiri? Dan lagi, apa yang kalian lakukan dikelas sepagi ini? Berdua?!"

Kuroko menatap datar sang pemuda, "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk Kagami-_kun_."

"Kuroko_cchi_~ _hidoi-ssu_~! Kenapa malah berduaan dengan Ahomine? Kenapa tidak denganku saja?" ucap seorang pemuda yang langsung menubruk tubuh mungil Kuroko. Memeluknya dengan erat, dan jangan lupakan tangisannya yang sungguh menganggu.

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu, "Kise-_kun_, sesak."

"Kise Ryouta! Kau mau membunuh Kuroko?!" garang Kagami. Ia menarik kerah seragam Kise dan menatapnya galak. Sedangkan Kise kini semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata, "Kagami_cchi hidoi-ssu_~"

Kagami mendengus, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Kise, "Apa peduliku."

Kise semakin menangis mendengarkan ucapan sang pemuda yang memiliki alis bercabang.

"Hentikan tangisan buayamu itu Kise! Kau menganggu tidurku!" hardik Aomine yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh suara berisik Kise.

Kise pundung. Pagi-pagi sudah dimarahi oleh orang-orang galak. _Hidoi_~

Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Mereka semua selalu mengatakan jika mereka adalah temannya. Teman dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun Kuroko masih enggan untuk mengakuinya. Ia hanya masih belum terlalu percaya. Dirinya yang selalu sendiri ini ternyata mempunyai teman?

Jadi, beginikah rasanya mempunyai teman?

_"Kami semua temanmu Tetsu. Tidak peduli kau masih_ _belum bisa menganggap kami."_

.-.-.

"Otakku rasanya mau pecah." Gerutu Kagami. Ia menyaderkan kepalanya ke meja. Hawa-hawa keterpurukan menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat Kise yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu bergidik.

"Auramu tidak mengenakkan sekali, Kagami_cchi_." Ucap Kise. Kagami hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Kise.

Kuroko yang duduk dibelakang mereka pun sama halnya dengan Kagami. Hanya saja tidak separah pemuda itu. Ia menidurkan kepalanya dengan bantalan tangannya sendiri. Pelajaran Matematika memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

SRAK

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seluruh kelas menjadi hening. Kuroko mengernyit. Memangnya siapa yang datang? Ah, siapapun Kuroko tidak peduli, kepalanya masih perlu beristirahat sejenak.

"Shintarou, aku meminta kembali data yang kemarin." Ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup nyaring ditengah suasana yang sepi.

Tubuh Kuroko menegang. Suara ini, ia seperti mengenalnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia terdiam, dirinya seolah tersengat sebuah listrik kasat mata saat manik matanya saling bertatapan dengan manik mata sang pemuda.

Dan dunianya serasa berhenti berputar ketika melihat sang pemuda tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Hei, apa yang sudah terjadi?

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**a/n:**

**Tadaa~**

**Saya bawa fiksi berchapter lagi. Yang mungkin akan cukup banyak.**

**Padahal fiksi saya yang satu lagi saja belum selesai, malah mengeluarkan yang baru-_-**

**Dan yah, saya ingin mencoba suasana baru. Menulis fiksi dengan suasana yang serius, dan jadilah fiksi ini.**

**So, Review?^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

Siapa dia?

Kenapa rasanya aku sangat ingin tau tentangnya?

Tentang segala hal tentang dirinya.

Apakah... aku menyukainya?

**Stalker**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**2/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC.**

Pagi yang hari teramat cerah. Mentari bersinar dengan terang dan tidak ada awan mendung yang menghiasi langit. Bau khas musim semi pun tercium—rasanya sungguh sangat segar dan menenangkan.

Terlihat sepasang anak manusia dengan seragam SMA Teiko tengah berjalan beriringan—berangkat sekolah.

Pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat mengawasi sosok yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Entahlah, ia rasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan sosok mungil itu.

Pemuda itu—Kagami mengerutkan keningnya heran. Heran darimana sahabatnya yang manis itu mendapatkan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang sahabat yang masih asyik membaca novel sambil berjalan. Matanya memang tidak salah lihat. Ada sepasang kantong hitam yang menggantung dibawah mata sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?" Tanya Kagami pada sahabatnya—Kuroko.

Kuroko melirik Kagami sekilas, "Aku semalam tidur, Kagami-_kun_." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan lingkaran hitam seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti bayi panda."

Oh sial.

Kini Kuroko terdiam, ia merutuki lingkaran hitam yang kini menghiasi parasnya. Wajahnya pasti menyeramkan sekali sekarang.

Kagami tersenyum kecil melihat Kuroko yang terdiam, "Aku benar bukan? Kau pasti tidak tidur semalam. Kau ada masalah?"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menggeleng, ia memasukkan buku novelnya kedalam tas ketika manik _azure_nya menangkap gedung sekolahnya, "Bukan tidak tidur. Aku hanya kurang tidur Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Memang apa bedanya?

Dan ia kembali mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Kuroko yang bersikap sedikit aneh. Pemuda mungil itu buru-buru masuk kedalam area sekolah—seolah menghindari Kagami. Kagami pun segera menyusul sahabatnya yang sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus.

"Kau menghindariku." Kata Kagami begitu dirinya berada disebelah Kuroko yang sedang mengganti sepatu.

Kini gantian Kuroko yang mengernyit. Ia menatap Kagami dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tau kau menghindariku, Kuroko. Mencurigakan." Ucap Kagami lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada loker dibelakangnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu, Kagami-_kun_." Balas Kuroko. Ia sudah selesai berganti sepatu dan beranjak dari sana sebelum lengannya ditarik oleh Kagami.

Dan dunia Kuroko serasa berhenti berputar, ketika manik _azure_nya mendapati wajah Kagami yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko, membuat mata bulat Kuroko semakin membulat.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

.-.-.

Bel pelajaran sudah dibunyikan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun suasana kelas 2-5—kelas yang ditempati oleh Kuroko dan Kagami terlihat ramai. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Sungguh suasana yang sangat damai dan sangat menguntungkan untuk sebagian besar murid.

Kagami, masih saja bersikeras memaksa Kuroko untuk menceritakan darimana lingkaran hitam itu berasal. Dia curiga pada sahabatnya, apalagi Kuroko terlihat sangat menghindari topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut hal tersebut.

Manik gelap milik Kagami masih setia mengawasi gerak-gerik Kuroko yang tengah membaca novelnya dengan tenang, terlihat dirinya tidak begitu terganggu dengan tingkah Kagamin yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Lain Kuroko, maka lain pula dengan Kise, ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati tingkah laku teman sebangkunya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Kuroko.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar?" tanya Kise.

Kagami yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut menatap bingung Kise. Memang siapa yang bertengkar? Aneh sekali si pirang ini.

"Kami tidak bertengkar Kise-_kun_." Balas Kuroko datar. Ah, Kagami mengerti sekarang.

Aomine yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara, "Kalian terlihat aneh sejak tadi pagi. Lagipula, sepertinya semalam kau tidak tidur, Tetsu?"

Kuroko yang mendengar pertanyaan Aomine menghela nafas, pertanyaan teman sebangkunya itu sama saja dengan pertanyaan Kagami. Dan sekali lagi, ia sangat malas untuk menjelaskan penyebab mengapa dirinya bisa mendapatkan lingkaran hitam ini.

Menurutnya, itu terlalu memalukan.

Tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu larut memikirkan seorang pemuda yang baru ditemuinya kemarin diperpustakaan—dan juga yang memberinya seulas senyum kecil yang sukses membuat dadanya berdegup kencang—perasaan yang sama sekali belum pernah Kuroko rasakan.

"Kuroko_cchi_, kau melamun-_ssu_."

Kuroko tersentak, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Kise yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Sudah kubilang, dia pasti punya masalah." Ucap Kagami malas sambil menunjuk Kuroko—membuat objek yang dimaksud mendelikkan matanya tidak terima.

"Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa bercerita pada kami Tetsu. Kami temanmu." Ucap Aomine—berusaha menyakinkan.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu tersentak. Mata _azure_nya seketika meredup. Ia menutup bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya—yang tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko berhenti, namun matanya masih enggan untuk menatap sekumpulan orang yang masih setia duduk dan memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung, "Perpustakaan."

Seusai mengatakan hal tersebut, sosok mungil itu keluar dari dalam kelas tanpa disadari oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kagami menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya sejak SMP. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir bocah itu. Ia tidak bisa memahaminya.

Kise tertunduk, ia terlihat begitu sedih. Begitu pula dengan Aomine, ia nampak sedih, khawatir dan curiga disaat yang bersamaan.

Banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang teman sebangkunya itu. Orang yang sudah Aomine anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kagami. Kau pasti tau sesuatu tentang Kuroko." Ucap Aomine dengan nada rendah, manik matanya menatap tajam Kagami.

Kise mendongak, kini ia juga ikut menatap Kagami, "Aomine_cchi _benar-_ssu_! Kau pasti tau sesuatu tentang Kuroko_cchi _'kan?"

Kagami menghela nafas, ia tau kenapa teman-temannya itu ingn tau tentang Kuroko—yang cukup misterius. Namun, ia tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya—ya, dirinya memang tau semuanya, semua tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi, jika dirinya seenaknya saja menceritakan kehidupan pribadi Kuroko, bukankah itu tidak sopan?

Aomine yang melihat tingkah diam Kagami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Begitu pula dengan Kise. Mereka berdua tau, Kagami sangat enggan untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Kuroko. Yang tentu saja membuat mereka semakin curiga.

'_Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua sembunyikan.'_

.-.-.

Kuroko tidaklah bohong waktu dirinya mengatakan akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia memang berada diperpustakaan, duduk di bangku paling pojok, tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak dilihat orang—tempat favoritnya. Hanya duduk dan menatap kosong buku bersampul merah yang berada dihadapannya. _Mood_nya untuk membaca sudah hilang entah kemana.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menunduk, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya.

Ia merasa bersalah kepada Aomine dan juga Kise, orang yang sudah mau menjadi temannya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Mengingat bagaimana sikapnya tadi saja sudah membuat matanya memanas. Ia ingin menangis. Sungguh.

Kuroko menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan menenggalamkannya pada bantalan tangannya. Menyembunyikan tetes demi tetes air mata yang turun dari manik _azure_nya.

Bilanglah Kuroko cengeng, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Bukan maksud Kuroko untuk bersikap seperti tadi. Bahkan dirinya ingin—sangat ingin menanggapi Aomine dan Kise layaknya seorang teman, berbagi cerita bersama, berkumpul, bercanda dan berinteraksi dengan layak.

Namun, sesuatu menghambatnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan—yang tanpa dia sadari, membuat dirinya terluka. Terluka karena sikapnya sendiri yang belum bisa menganggap Kise dan Aomine sebagai temannya. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun mereka berdua mengatakan jika mereka adalah temannya, teman dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Semua ini terlalu menyiksanya.

Hidup dalam belenggu masa lalu membuatnya sedikit tertekan.

Satu persatu memori masa lalunya berputar dalam benaknya. Membuat aliran air asin itu turun semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Dirinya memang lemah, tidak berguna, merepotkan.

Dirinya hanyalah sampah...

Kuroko ingin, sekali saja. Dirinya bisa lepas dari semua kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang perlahan menyiksanya hingga mati rasa.

.-.-.

Sepasang manik mata berwarna _scarlet_ dan _gold_ menatap dalam diam apa yang tersaji didepannya—pemandangan seorang pemuda yang belakangan ini menjadi objeknya tengah menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tak beranjak. Seolah terpaku, bahkan dirinya tak mempunyai niatan sedikitpun untuk menghibur sang pemuda.

Ia merasa khawatir, dan juga curiga.

Khawatir karena melihat orang yang diam-diam diperhatikannya itu tengah menangis—dan juga curiga, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada sang pemuda.

Ia masih berdiri disana—bahkan tak memperdulikan temannya yang sudah berkal-kali memanggil namanya. _Momen_ ini terlalu berharga untuk sekedar di lewatkan olehnya.

"Aka-_chin_. Kau harus mengisi daftar ini." Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai ungu. Sang pemilik manik dwiwarna hanya menatap sekilas kertas yang dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Isi saja 'Akashi Seijuurou', Atsushi." Ucapnya singkat, ia pun kembali terfokus kepada objek pemandangannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Atsushi'—Murasakibara Atsushi—mengangguk, ia pun menuliskan nama Akashi Seijuurou pada kertas kunjungan perpustakaan yang tadi dibawanya. Murasakibara hendak berlalu disana, sebelum dirinya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perilaku teman sekelesnya itu.

"Aka-_chin_ sedang melihat apa?" tanya lagi.

Orang yang dipanggil Akashi itu tidak bergeming—membuat Murasakibara merasa heran. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Akashi.

Oh. Jadi itu.

"_Are_? Orang itu siapa Aka-_chin_?" tanyanya lagi.

Akashi tersenyum kecil—membuat Murasakibara tersentak.

"Namanya Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya."

.-.-.

"Oi Kuroko!" teriak Kagami. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika dirinya dikenai hukuman oleh penjaga perpustakaan karena berteriak.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang dipanggilnya itu tidak bergeming, membuat Kagami berdecak kesal—sekaligus khawatir. Digoncangkannya tubuh mungil sang pemuda, hingga akhirnya kelopak mata sang pemuda terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris _azure_ yang terlihat berkabut.

Kali ini giliran Kagami yang terdiam, ia menatap iba sahabatnya yang terlihat rapuh itu. Sedangkan yang dipandangi masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"Kau... menangis?"

Kuroko menoleh, ia menatap Kagami bingung.

Tubuh Kuroko tersentak ketika ia merasakan tangan besar Kagami mengusap pipinya yang basah akan air mata. Reflek, Kuroko menepis tangan Kagami.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan, Kagami-_kun_." Sungut Kuroko. Ia pun segera menghapus sisa air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

Kagami menghela nafas, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang sahabat, "Ya. Ya. Yang penting sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kau sehabis menangis Kuroko?"

Sang pemuda hanya mendengus, untuk apa menanyakan hal bodoh begitu? Bukankah sudah jelas terlihat kalau dirinya sehabis menangis? Mau berbohong pun sudah pasti akan ketahuan ketika lelehan air matanya ternyata masih tersisa.

Kagami yang melihatnya kembali menghela nafas, "Jadi, aku benar?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Manik azurenya beralih menatap jendela. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat langit yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Kagami-_kun_, sudah berapa lama aku membolos?" tanyanya pada Kagami.

Kagami terlihat berpikir, "Sehari penuh. Kau melewatkan semua jam pelajaran. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kau pasti tidak akan kembali kekelas sebelum aku datang menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Bo-hong."

Dahi Kuroko berkedut jengkel. Menjengkelkan sekali. Kalau sudah tau begitu kenapa Kagami tidak menghampirinya saja?

Kagami terkekeh, ia mengacak surai _baby blue_ milik Kuroko, "Ayo pulang. Tapi aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu di klub basket. Kau pergi kekelas dulu untuk merapikan barangmu."

Kuroko mengernyit. Ia menatap tidak suka Kagami yang kini sudah beranjak dengan membawa tas hitamnya, "Kau tidak merapikan barang-barangku Kagami-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Kau 'kan sudah besar. Lakukan sendiri."

Oke. Sekarang rasanya Kuroko benar-benar ingin membuang sahabatnya itu ke luar angkasa. Dengan kesal—walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar, Kuroko langsung pergi kekelasnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menghampiri—sekaligus menunggui Kagami selesai menyelesaikan urusan klubnya di _gym_ SMA Teiko.

Kuroko bersyukur, koridor sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja, memang siapa yang ingin berkeliaran pada jam segini?

Tapi nampaknya pemikiran Kuroko salah, terbukti saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang baru saja keluar dari kelas 2-1—kelas yang letaknya cukup jauh dengan kelasnya.

Seketika itu pula, tubuh Kuroko tidak bisa bergerak—seperti dipasung.

Pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang selalu menganggu pikirannya, pemuda yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalam.

Dan sekarang Kuroko bingung harus bagaimana. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Setiap langkah sang pemuda yang semakin mendekat—membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dalam hati ia bergumam, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau bersedih karena hal itu.

TAP

Mata bulat Kuroko melebar ketika melihat sepasang sepatu kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Ingin rasanya, ia mendongak dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dari dekat—menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya. Namun sekali lagi, dirinya terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sebuah tangan putih terulur menyentuh dagu Kuroko, memaksanya untuk mendongak dan melihat sosok didepannya.

Wajah Kuroko seketika memerah ketika manik matanya menangkap wajah rupawan dari sang pemuda yang berjarak hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi, Tetsuya."

.-.-.

Suara decitan sepatu dan bola yang di _dribble_ menghiasi suasana _gym_ SMA Teiko pada sore hari itu. Tidak terlalu ramai memang, hanya terlihat enam orang—5 putra dan 1 putri—tengah berlatih, diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan.

Kagami—salah satu dari enam orang tersebut—terlihat menembakkan bolanya secara asal, yang otomatis mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari Midorima Shintarou.

"Jangan karena Akashi tidak ada disini kalian bisa bermalas-malasan seperti itu _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima tajam. Ia mengarahkan _shoot_nya kearah Kagami—dan sukses mengenai kepala merah tua milik sang pemuda.

Kagami mendelik marah pada Midorima, "Siapa yang bermalas-malasan?!"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tentu saja kau _nanodayo_."

Pemuda bersurai merah tua itu mendecih kesal, mau menanggapi Midorima rasanya malas sekali—padahal biasanya dirinya dengan senang hati akan selalu membalas setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Midorima, kecuali hari ini. Mungkin itu karena dirinya khawatir kepada sosok Kuroko?

Hah, Kagami tidak bohong. Dirinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sosok sahabatnya itu. Setelah sekian lama dirinya tidak melihat Kuroko menangis, tadi dirinya kembali melihat sang sahabat menitikkan air mata—bahkan dalam tidurnya.

Apalagi, dirinya baru saja membiarkan Kuroko pergi kekelas sendiri. Ditengah suasana yang sepi seperti ini.

Bagaimana jika ada murid berandal yang belum pulang? Duh. Pikirannya semakin kalut saja.

"Midorima_cchi_, memangnya Akashi_cchi_ kemana-_ssu_?" tanya Kise—membuat lamunan Kagami buyar.

Kagami kini pun berhenti mendribble bolanya, sepertinya ia penasaran kenapa sang kapten tidak hadir ditengah lapangan bersama mereka.

"Akashi sedang ada sedikit urusan _nanodayo_, jika sudah selesai dia akan langsung kesini." Jelasnya sambil menshooting bola masuk kedalam ring.

Semua orang disana hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun kembali fokus pada latihannya sampai suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di dalam _gym_.

Mereka semua langsung—pura-pura—serius latihan. Tidak perlu melihat sosoknya, dari auranya saja sudah terlihat.

Orang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di _gym_ adalah kapten tim basket mereka, Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi langsung berjalan menuju Momoi Satsuki—_manager_ klub—yang sedang mendata para pemain di pinggir lapangan.

Semua orang disana menyadarinya, menyadari dengan jelas tensi yang tercipta ketika Akashi berjalan melewati Kagami yang sedang bersiap men_shoot_. Ketika manik dwiwarna Akashi menatap Kagami dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kise, Aomine dan Midorima jelas tidak mengerti, namun mereka terlihat sangat ingin tau makna apa yang tersirat dari tatapan yang Akashi berikan. Dan sepertinya hanya Murasakibara yang terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut—sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli.

Kagami menghentikkan latihannya sejenak, ia menatap punggung sang kapten.

Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"_Anou_—Kagami-_kun_, ponselmu sedari tadi berbunyi. Bisakah kau mengeceknya sebentar? Aku sedikit terganggu dengan itu." Ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk ponsel merah Kagami yang ada dibangku. Kagami mengangguk, ia pun memberikan bolanya pada Aomine dan langsung berlari.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat _e-mail_ dari seseorang—yang tak lain adalah Kuroko.

Kagami pun langsung mengambil tasnya, "Maaf sepertinya aku hanya bisa berlatih sebentar. Tidak apa 'kan Akashi?"

Akashi yang sedang mempelajari data yang diberikan Momoi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Kagami yang mendapat respon dari kaptennya segera berlalu untuk menemui sahabatnya yang menunggunya diluar _gym_.

Sepeninggal Kagami, Momoi menatap anggota tim lainnya yang sudah mulai larut dalam latihan, "Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku melihat Kagami-_kun_ tersenyum. Apa dia ada janji dengan seseorang? Pacarnya mungkin?"

Kise dan Aomine bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka tau siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu acara latihan sore mereka, namun mereka lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kaga-_chin_ punya pacar? Apa pacarnya itu pemuda pendek yang rambutnya biru muda?" tanya Murasakibara polos.

Midorima yang mendengar itu sontak mengarahkan tatapannya pada Murasakibara, "Kau serius? Aku tidak pernah tau jika mereka berdua pacaran _nanodayo_."

"Itu karena Kaga-_chin_ selalu bersama dengannya." Ucap Murasakibara lagi.

Aomine yang mendengar itu mendengus, "Kagami dan Tetsu itu tidak berpacaran. Tetsu adalah sahabat Kagami sejak SMP."

"Iya benar kata Aomine_cchi_. Kuroko_cch_i itu hanya sahabatnya-_ssu_." Tambah Kise.

Midorima menatap keduanya dengan pandangan curiga, "Lalu kalian? Aku sering melihat kalian bersama dengan Kuroko?"

Pertanyaan Midorima membuat keduanya tersentak, pandangan mata Kise langsung berubah sedih, namun cepat-cepat Kise mengubah ekspresi sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

"Kami teman Kuroko_cchi_-_ssu_. Walaupun Kuroko_cchi _belum bisa menganggap kami-_ssu_." Ucapnya.

Momoi menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan bingung, "Kenapa bisa begitu Kise-_kun_?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa diam. Dirinya juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa begitu. Terlalu banyak misteri yang disimpan oleh sang pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

Pemuda bersurai crimson yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan data-data itu diam-diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Ia menyeringai.

"Menarik sekali. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padanya." Gumamnya.

.-.-.

"_Jangan pernah menangis lagi, Tetsuya."_

BLUSH

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya ketika kalimat dari sang pemuda berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Kini ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Uh, pasti wajahnya terlihat sangat merah sekarang.

Pemuda itu mencoba memikirkan hal lain, sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sang pemuda. Tapi, sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, suara pemuda tadi selalu berputar-putar diotaknya, seolah tidak ingin enyah begitu saja.

"Kuroko!" teriak seseorang.

Kuroko menoleh, ia mendapati Kagami tengah berlari kecil kearahnya yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk _gym_.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kagami tersenyum kecil, "Ayo pulang."

Pemuda yang lebih mungil itu mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan.

Kagami berjalan dengan tenang, manik gelapnya mengamati para pejalan kaki yang mulai memadati jalanan Tokyo. Sedangkan Kuroko, ia hanya terdiam—berusaha menstabilkan perasaannya yang sedang kacau.

"Tumben kau tidak membaca novelmu itu?" Kagami memecah keheningan, ia menatap heran Kuroko yang tumben sekali tidak membaca novelnya. Bahkan sepertinya sedari tadi pagi disekolah, Kagami tidak melihat Kuroko menyelesaikan membaca novelnya.

Surai _baby blue_ milik Kuroko bergoyang seirama kepalanya yang menggeleng, "Tidak Kagami-_kun_, aku sedang tidak ingin."

Heh, lagi-lagi Kagami dibuat heran oleh tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Hening kembali.

Duh, sepertinya Kuroko semakin pendiam—membuat Kagami semakin kesal saja.

Sebenarnya, Kuroko bukan tanpa alasan berdiam diri seperti itu. Ia tengah berperang batin. Ia tengah menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya terlalu memalukan untuknya.

Uh, tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya.

"_Anou_—Kagami-_kun_." Panggil Kuroko. Kagami melirik Kuroko yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Alis Kagami terangkat, "Ada apa?"

"_Anou_—itu, apa kau kenal seseorang yang berambut merah dan menempati kelas 2-1?" tanya Kuroko. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Kagami melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu.

Bingung. Itu lah yang dirasakan Kagami. Bingung karena tiba-tiba Kuroko bertanya tentang identitas orang lain kepadanya. Lagipula, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu asing dengan sosok yang baru saja Kuroko sebutkan ciri-cirinya. Tapi dia sedikit tidak yakin juga.

"Ciri-ciri lainnya?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Matanya belang. Yang satu berwarna merah, yang satunya emas."

Nah kan, perkiraan Kagami tidak meleset. Kini ia yakin 100% jika orang yang dimaksud Kuroko adalah orang itu.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Dia ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten tim basket Teiko." Jawab Kagami.

Kepala Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

'_Akashi Seijuurou, ya?'_

Hah, tadi Kagami baru saja berkata jika Akashi adalah seorang ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten tim basket Teiko. Pasti dia orang yang sangat populer, mengingat ia juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

Mengingat hal itu, Kuroko jadi rendah diri. Orang sepertinya tidak pantas menyukai seseorang sesempurna Akashi Seijuurou. Rasanya seperti seorang rakyat jelata yang menyukai seorang pangeran.

Eh, buru-buru Kuroko menepis pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya horor.

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang bernama Akashi itu 'kan?!

"Kau kenapa? Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Kuroko mendongak. Ia menatap sekeliling. Benar apa Kagami, kini keduanya sudah sampai dipersimpangan dimana mereka biasanya berpisah. Manik _azure_ Kuroko menangkap wajah khawatir yang diperlihatkan oleh Kagami.

Kagami menghela nafas, sepertinya Kuroko tidak berniat memberitahukannya sesuatu, "Kau aneh sekali hari ini, Kise dan Aomine mengkhawatirkanmu."

Manik _azure_ itu seketika meredup mendengar nama dua orang yang sudah tidak sengaja ia lukai perasaan, "Maaf."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, ia mengacak surai _baby blue_ Kuroko, "Jika kau merasa bersalah, cobalah untuk berteman dengan mereka."

Kepala baby blue itu mengangguk. Membuat senyum Kagami semakin lebar saja.

"Dan, tentang Akashi, aku tidak tau kenapa kau menanyakan tentangnya, dan aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahuku. Tapi kuharap dia juga bisa menjadi temanmu. Nah, aku pulang dulu Kuroko." Ucap Kagami panjang lebar. Ia pun segera berlalu dari Kuroko yang sedang terdiam merenungi ucapan Kagami.

Kuroko menatap langit sore yang semakin menggelap, "Kalau bisa, aku pun ingin menjadi temannya."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontunied

a/n:

Haloo~

Chapter 2 datang~ semoga saja tidak mengecewakan.

Maaf kalau dichapter ini AkaKuro belum banyak terlihat—malah kebanyakan KagaKuro.

Sepertinya untuk kedepannya saya akan lama updatenya. Karena sudah masuk bulan sibuk, saya harus fokus dulu pada pendidikan dan pekerjaan saya—yang otomatis menyita sebagian besar waktu luang saya. _Gomen _:'(

Sebagai seorang author tentu saya banyak memiliki kekurangan, jadi saya menghargai kritik dan saran dari para readers sekali :-)

So, review?^^~

**Special thanks:**

**Bona Nano | Lee Kibum | Flow Love | Yuna Seijuurou | Just-Sky | Noir-Alvarez | Lunette Athella | el cierto | antagonis**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah ikatan kini sudah terbentuk.

Aku... masih belum percaya.

Namun, semua yang aku alami hari ini bukanlah sekedar ilusi.

Ini adalah kenyataan.

Aku sudah... tidak sendiri lagi?

* * *

**Stalker**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**3/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC.**

* * *

Kuroko membolak-balik buku catatannya dengan bosan. Mau dibaca sampai seratus kalipun rasanya tidak ada satupun kata-kata didalam buku catatannya yang akan teringat diotaknya. Otaknya kini dipenuhi oleh banyak hal yang sebenarnya enggan untuk ia pikirkan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, ia memilih untuk menutup buku catatannya dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Dipejamkan manik matanya. Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini.

Mulai dari dirinya yang menangis diperpustakaan, bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya dan terakhir, tentang perkataan Kagami.

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya, terlihat sepasang manik _azure_ menawan miliknya yang kini terlihat bimbang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli _sticker_ _glow in the dark_ berbentuk _galaxy_ oleh Kagami—hal yang biasa dirinya lakukan ketika merenung.

Ia bingung sekarang.

Sungguh.

Ia ingin—saat ingin melakukan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Kagami padanya—mulai menganggap Kise dan Aomine sebagai temannya. Mengatakannya saja yang mudah, tapi melakukannyalah yang susah. Seandainya saja ia tidak memiliki kenangan-kenangan itu. Semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ia pasti akan hidup layaknya remaja SMA pada umumnya. Berteman dengan semua orang dan bisa melakukan hobi mereka.

Menghela nafas.

Toh, tidak ada gunanya merenungi masa lalu. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau berkali-kali dipikirkan pun tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Kuroko bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Kali ini kakinya melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Manik _azure_nya menatap indahnya bintang sungguhan yang terlukis dilangit—bukan _sticker_ seperti dilangit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku... harus bagaimana?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Berbagai pikiran kini berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Dirinya harus membuat keputusan sekarang.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Kuroko kembali memejamkan matanya—menikmati angin malam yang membelai lembut parasnya, sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Menit demi menit berlalu, masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kuroko membuka kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya... tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

.-.-.

"Kuroko_cchi_! Tumben kau telat-_ssu_? Kukira kau sudah diculik oleh penculik-_ssu_!" histeris Kise begitu melihat Kuroko yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Kise langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kuroko—membuatnya memucat.

PLAK

Sebuah gulungan majalah mampir ke kepala pirang Kise, membuat empunya mengaduh dan mencari orang yang sudah memukulnya, "Aomine_cchi_ hidoi-_ssu_!"

Aomine yang baru masuk kelas—sekaligus baru saja memukul Kise menatap malas sang pemuda, "Itu salahmu. Kau bisa bisa membunuh Tetsu dengan pelukan mautmu."

"Tapi itu 'kan pelukan hangat penuh cinta dariku hanya untuk Kuroko_cchi_-_ssu_." Rajuknya.

Mual.

"Kise-_kun_, aku mau muntah." Ucap Kuroko dengan datarnya, ia bahkan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Manik bulatnya menatap Kise.

_Kawaii_.

Kise yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, ia bahkan memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko sekali lagi karena _pheromone_ milik sang pemuda yang sungguh membuatnya _doki_-_doki_.

Aomine menghela nafas, meninggalkan sosok dua temannya yang seperti orang gila didepan kelas. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada Kagami yang sedang duduk dengan lesu dibangku miliknya. Heh, pantas saja daritadi ia tidak melihat makhluk garang satu itu.

Sedang galau ternyata?

Pemuda berkulit tan itu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, ia pun menghampiri Kagami yang masih tampak lesu.

"Heh?"

"Jangan hanya 'heh'. Kau aneh sekali, pagi hari sudah lesu. Lupa tidak membaca majalah Mai-_chan_?" Aomine bertanya dengan entengnya. Ia menyodorkan gulungan majalah yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya.

Kagami menatap datar pemuda itu.

Otaknya lagi _error_ ya?

Kagami mendengus, "Jangan samakan diriku dengan dirimu, Ahomine."

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek, "Ku pikir semua orang akan lesu jika tidak melihat Mai-_chan_."

"ITU SIH CUMAN KAU!" teriak Kagami emosi. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran teman setim—sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang sungguh otaknya kelewat _ero_.

PLAK PLAK

Kali ini dua buah pukulan buku didapatkan oleh dua pemuda itu. Aomine mengumpat sedangkan Kagami masih mengaduh kesakitan. Pukulan yang didapatkannya jauh lebih keras daripada yang didapatkan oleh Aomine.

Manik mata Kagami menatap sengit pemuda yang kini melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap dirinya angkuh, "Sialan! Kenapa kau memukulku Midorima?!"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Itu karena kau berteriak _nanodayo_. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa berteriak seperti itu?!"

Kagami mendecih.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga memukulku _megane_?! Mau cari ribut hah?!"

Midorima mendengus, "Maaf saja, aku tidak mau mencari ribut dengan orang bodoh dan berotak _ero_ sepertimu Ahomine."

Midorima berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kagami dan Aomine yang tengah murka. Aomine masih setia mengumpat dan tanpa sadar tangannya meremat majalah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya—seolah majalah itu adalah Midorima yang akan ia hancurkan dengan merematnya penuh tenaga.

Kuroko dan Kise yang baru datang—setelah ditegur juga oleh Midorima—menatap miris Aomine. Begitu juga Kagami.

"_Anou_—Aomine-_kun_..." usik Kuroko, ia menatap Aomine dengan pandangan khawatir.

Aomine menoleh, ia menatap Kuroko emosi, "Ada apa Tetsu?!"

Jari telunjuk Kuroko dengan polos menunjuk majalah yang sudah tidak pasti bentuknya itu, "Itu—Aomine-_kun_—"

Pemuda tan itu mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kuroko. Sebuah majalah yang sudah hancur tidak berbentuk.

Tunggu saja sampai pemuda itu menyadarinya.

"ASTAGA MAI-_CHAN_KU!"

PLAK

"BERISIK _NANODAYO_!"

.-.-.

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi. Namun seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ masih terlihat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Manik matanya masih setia mengawasi seorang pemuda mungil kelewat manis yang juga masih sibuk dengan novelnya.

Aomine merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari pemuda mungil itu.

Sikapnya mungkin?

Ah ya, sikapnya tidak sedatar biasanya.

"Aomine-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko. Manik _azure_nya menatap bingung Aomine yang kini menyentuh keningnya.

"Tidak panas." Gumam Aomine. Kuroko menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya itu. Memangnya dirinya sedang sakit apa?

"EH! Ahomine_cchi_ jangan coba-coba menyentuh Kuroko_cchi_-_ssu_!"

Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Satu makhluk berisik sudah bersuara. Ia pun menarik kembali tangannya dari kening Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kise langsung memeriksa tubuh Kuroko—layaknya seorang ibu memastikan putrinya tidak terluka karena disentuh preman kampung.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia dengan sabar mengatakan jika dirinya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan? Yang harusnya dikhawatirkan adalah Aomine yang secara tiba-tiba mengecek suhu badannya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan Aomine memandangnya dengan lekat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Ada yang aneh denganmu."

Alis Kuroko mengernyit. Kenapa dirinya selalu dicurigai?

Kini Kise dan Kagami ikut terdiam, mereka berdua memandang lekat Kuroko—membuat pemuda mungil itu sedikit risih.

"Sikapmu." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba.

Tiga pemuda disana memandang Aomine tidak mengerti. Aomine menghela nafas, "Sikapmu sedikit berbeda Tetsu. Kau terlihat tidak menjaga jarak lagi denganku dan Kise."

Kali ini Kuroko yang terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku... hanya ingin mencoba berteman dengan kalian. Apa... salah?"

Aomine, Kise dan Kagami tersentak. Mereka tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Ketiganya tersenyum simpul. Kuroko, kini telah berjalan menuju cahaya, meninggalkan lubang gelap yang sudah mengurungnya selama ini. Ternyata, penantian mereka tidaklah sia-sia.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kita dari dulu adalah teman bukan?" ucap Aomine.

Kuroko mendongak, ia bisa merasakan Aomine yang mengacak rambutnya gemas, Kise yang mencubit pipinya dan Kagami yang tersenyum tulus.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun silam, Kuroko kembali mengulas senyum termanis _nan_ tulus yang ia punya.

Melegakan sekali, rasanya sangat melegakan dan membuatnya sangat senang.

"_Arigatou minna_."

Mereka semua tertawa bersama. Dengan ini, lembaran baru sudah terbuka bukan?

.-.-.

Kuroko tidak tau kemana pemuda pirang –Kise—akan membawanya. Kise dengan semangat menyeret Kuroko keluar kelas seusai acara suka-cita mereka. Dibelakang dua pemuda itu, Aomine berjalan dengan malas, terlihat sebuah kantong plastik berisi makanan ditangannya.

Kuroko semakin mengernyit bingung ketika menyadari rute jalan ini menuju kearah atap. Ia berusaha menghentikan Kise yang masih dengan semangat menggeretnya.

"Kise-_kun_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko pada akhirnya.

Kise menoleh kebelakang, melihat si pemuda mungil yang kesulitan menyamai langkahnya, "Mengenalkan Kuroko_cchi_ pada teman-teman baru! Mumpung tidak ada Kagami_cchi_!"

Tubuh Kuroko tersentak.

Baiklah, ini buruk.

Kuroko memang sudah mengakui dua orang itu adalah temannya. Tapi, bertemu dengan teman dari Aomine dan Kise yang tidak ia ketahui wujudnya? Hi~ itu menyeramkan.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh ketika mendapati raut horor yang terpampang diwajah manis Kuroko, "Tenang saja, mereka tidak jahat kok-_ssu_."

Kuroko hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga apa yang dikatakan oleh Kise itu bukan sebuah kebohongan semata.

BRAK

"_MINNA_! KISE RYOUTA SANG PEMUDA TAMPAN SEJAGAD RAYA INI DA—"

DUK

"Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang sedikit lebih normal _nanodayo_?!" bentak sebuah suara. Kise mengelus muka tampannya yang baru saja dilempari sekardus kecil makanan ringan oleh pemilik suara.

Kuroko yang melihat itu menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik punggung Kise. Dirinya berdoa semoga saja dirinya juga tidak dilempari oleh makhluk itu.

"Kau menakuti Tetsu, Midorima." Ucap Aomine malas. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Kuroko dan menyeretnya untuk tidak bersembunyi dibelakang Kise lagi. Kini ia mengacak surai _baby blue_ milik Kuroko.

"Aku membawa teman baru. Tetsu, kenalkan dirimu."

Manik _azure_ Kuroko berkilat bingung, ia menatap sekilas Aomine dan Kise yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil untuknya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Kelas 2-5. _Yoroshiku_."

Semua orang disana memandang geli kearah Kuroko.

Anak yang pemalu, eh?

"Aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku 'kan _nanodayo_?" ucap pemuda bersurai hijau—yang juga sudah melempari Kise dengan sekardus kecil makanan ringan.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ha'i, Midorima-_kun_."

"_Ara-ara_, kau pasti belum mengenalku 'kan? Aku Momoi Satsuki, kelas 2-2. Kau bisa memanggilku Satsu-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_!" ucap satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya aku belum bisa untuk memanggilmu seperti itu, Momoi-_san_."

Momoi menghela nafas kecewa, namun ia kembali tersenyum manis. Mengingat sikap Kuroko yang terlampau sopan, sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko jatuh pada orang yang sedang duduk dan makan disamping Momoi. Kuroko menatap orang yang memiliki surai ungu itu takjub.

Saat duduk saja ia terlihat tinggi begitu, bagaimana kalau dia berdiri? Setinggi apa?

Momoi yang melihat Kuroko menatap orang disampingnya pun menyenggolnya, "_Mukkun_! Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Orang yang dipanggil _Mukkun_ itu menatap Kuroko sebentar, "Murasakibara Atsushi, kelas 2-1. Aku suka maiubo. Dan sepertinya Kuro-_chin_ itu enak dimakan."

_What_.

Kuroko membatu, reflek ia bersembunyi lagi dibelakang Aomine.

Aomine memutar bola matanya malas. Bocah _titan_ satu itu memang mulutnya tidak pernah bisa dijaga. Yah, tapi bukan salahnya juga sih. _Pheromone_ Kuroko yang terlalu kuat.

"Ada satu lagi yang belum menyebutkan namanya." Bisik Aomine. Kuroko melirik Aomine bingung.

Satu lagi? Siapa?

Ia pun keluar dari persembunyian, menatap satu persatu orang yang duduk dilantai atap dengan _bento_ masing-masing.

Midorima. Momoi. Murasakibara.

Dan oh.

Orang itu. _Kami-sama_, Kuroko berharap bahwa ia sekarang sedang salah lihat. Ia berharap bahwa sosok yang tengah memakan _bento_nya dengan tenang itu hanyalah ilusinya semata.

Orang itu menyadari jika sedari tadi manik _azure_ milik Kuroko memandang lekat dirinya, ia pun tersenyum kecil, "Aku—"

BRAK!

"Kuroko! Kau ada disini 'kan?!" teriak sebuah suara, dibarengi dengan pintu yang dibuka secara kasar.

Kuroko menatap orang yang baru masuk itu dengan tatapan polos, ia mengangkat tangannya, "_Anou_—Kagami-_kun_..."

Kagami yang sedari tadi celingukan mencari pemuda _invisible_ itu langsung menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sosok Kuroko masih dalam keadaan utuh. Namun, ia langsung menatap tajam Kise dan Aomine yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Kalian..." geramnya.

SYUT

Kagami membatu. Kise dan Aomine berhenti tertawa. Sedangkan Kuroko menatap polos kejadian yang berlangsung dengan cepat itu. Sebuah gunting merah melesat kearah Kagami dan berhenti tepat dihadapan sang pemuda.

"Aku paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang memotong ucapanku." Ucap sang pelaku pelemparan.

Kagami menatap pemuda berambut crimson itu malas, 'Mana aku tau kau sedang bicara, dasar boncel _yandere_.'

Orang itu berdehem, ia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan tidak biasa, membuat semua yang ada disana terpaku.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kelas 2-1. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

Ini sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkannya olehnya. Berkenalan dengan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikirannya. Duh, sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Kise dan Aomine karena sudah membawanya kemari.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu Tetsuya?"

"Eh?" Kuroko celingukan, ia menemukan teman-temannya sudah duduk dengan tenang dan mulai memakan kembali _bento_ mereka.

Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kuroko yang seperti bocah kecil yang kebingungan.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu pun menggenggam tangan mungil Kuroko, dan menariknya begitu saja, hingga tubuh Kuroko oleng dan terjatuh tepat dipangkuan Akashi.

Sepasang lengan kini memeluk sempurna pinggang ramping Kuroko.

Semua orang disana membatu, bahkan Kagami kini menatap _shock_ tingkah temannya itu.

APA-APAAN INI?!

"Tetaplah seperti ini." Bisik Akashi pelan.

Wajah Kuroko sontak memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"A-Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko berusaha melepaskan lengan Akashi yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Akashi tersenyum kecil, bukannya melepaskan, ia jsutru mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak suka penolakan Tetsuya."

Uh.

Kuroko merengut kesal—walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar, dan sedikit ternodai semburat merah.

Suasana disana mendadak canggung. Mereka masih terlalu kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Akashi. Ingin bertanya, takut gunting melayang. Lebih baik mereka melupakan masalah ini sejenak dan melanjutkan kembali acara makan siang mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu pun mulai ikut memakan bentonya. Meski isinya hanya ada 3 tangkup _sandwich_ tapi itu cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya, berbeda dengan Kagami yang membawa banyak makanan dihadapannya—termasuk Murasakibara.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko melirik kearah pemuda yang masih betah memeluknya, ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati pemuda itu hanya berdiam menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya dengan manik mata yang terpejam. Kuroko pun melirik kotak _bento_ yang sudah kosong disamping pemuda itu. Ah, pantas saja.

"_Anou_—Kuroko_cchi_, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan klub basket-_ssu_?" tanya Kise dengan ceria.

Kuroko tersentak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Akashi membuka matanya ketika merasakan tubuh dipelukannya itu tersentak. Ia mengernyit curiga.

"Tidak masalah bukan kalau Tetsu ikut klub basket, Akashi?" tanya Aomine. Ia menatap Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagaimana denganmu Tetsuya?"

Surai _baby blue_ itu bergoyang seirama dengen kepalanya yang menggeleng lesu, "_Sumimasen_, tapi aku tidak bisa bermain basket lagi."

Semua orang disana—kecuali Kagami, menatap bingung Kuroko.

Apa maksudnya?

.-.-.

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, kini saatnya mereka harus kembali kekelas untuk belajar seperti biasa. Termasuk Kuroko, Kise dan Aomine yang saat ini sudah duduk rapi dibangku masing-masing sambil menyiapkan buku.

Aomine menatap curiga Kuroko yang kini sedang sibuk membuka-buka buku pelajarannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, Tetsu?"

Kuroko terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut teman sebangkunya, begitu pula Kagami yang melirik tidak suka kepada Aomine.

_Azure_ milik Kuroko terlihat berkabut, dan itu tidak lolos dari pandangan Aomine—membuatnya semakin curiga.

"Maafkan aku Aomine-_kun_, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu."

Aomine mengela nafas. Apa boleh buat? Ia tidak bisa memaksa Kuroko. Setidaknya bocah itu sudah mau membuka diri untuknya—membuktikan bahwa kata-katanya saat istirahat makan siang tadi bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika melihat Sensei sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Sejenak, ia melirik Kuroko yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menantikan saat itu tiba, Tetsu."

.-.-.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi.

Bahkan ruangan itu pun cenderung gelap, tidak ada cahaya lampu disana. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang berada disana berasal dari cahaya matahari yang berhasil menerobos masuk melalui tirai-tirai berwarna kelabu yang berkibar ditiup oleh angin musim semi.

Terdengar suara benturan sebuah benda dengan alasnya—lebih tepatnya benturan antara bidak _shogi_ dan papannya. Seorang pemuda rupawan dengan surai _crimson_ terlihat begitu larut dalam permainan _shogi_nya—tanpa seorang lawan dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli jika saat ini dirinya tengah membolos. Lagipula, mau masuk ataupun tidak, dirinya akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Dirinya sempurna.

Dan _absolute_.

Bibir sang pemuda membentuk seulas senyum misterius. Matanya memang menatap bidak-bidak _shogi_ dibawah kuasanya, namun pikirannya melayang kearah pemuda yang sudah membuatnya tertarik.

"Menarik. Kau memang menarik."

TAK

Ia kembali menjalankan bidak _shogi_nya, namun senyum itu belum luntur dari parasnya. Rupanya bayangan pemuda itu masih belum mau sirna dari otaknya. Pemuda itu...

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku...

...Kuroko Tetsuya."

.-.-.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Saat ini, Kuroko berada didepan kelas dengan setumpuk buku yang tingginya hampir menyainginya.

"Kau yakin bisa membawa itu semua?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko. Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Serius? Tidak mau menungguku selesai piket dulu?"

Kuroko menggeleng, lagipula dia tidaklah selemah itu untuk mengembalikan buku yang dititipkan oleh _Sensei_nya tadi, "Tidak Kagami-_kun_. Kau piket dulu saja. Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini."

Kagami menghela nafas, ia pun mengangguk. Kuroko yang melihat Kagami mengangguk berniat meninggalkan kelas, buku yang dibawanya itu menyiksa tangannya. Sungguh.

Namun belum jauh Kuroko melangkah, ia mendengar Kagami memanggilnya. Pemuda mungil itu pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan? Aku harus menjemput seseorang dibandara sepulang sekolah." Ucap Kagami. Ia menatap khawatir sahabatnya.

Kuroko yang melihat tatapan Kagami menghela nafas, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri Kagami-_kun_. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Baiklah. Sesampainya dirumah jangan lupa untuk mengabariku."

Kuroko menghela nafas ketika melihat sosok Kagami sudah masuk kembali kedalam kelas—karena diseret oleh Midorima yang mengawasi tugas piket. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan yang berada satu lantai diatas lantai kelasnya.

Selama perjalanan, ia memikirkan sikap Kagami kepadanya. Kadang-kadang ia merasa agak jengah karena Kagami menganggapnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah anak kecil yang lemah dan harus setiap saat dilindungi. Menghela nafas, mau protes pun Kuroko tidak akan bisa. Karena Kagami selalu membawa masa lalu mereka.

Masa lalu yang tidak ingin Kuroko ingat kembali.

Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan berteriak kecil ketika melihat pintu perpustakaan akan ditutup oleh penjaga perpustakaan, "_Sumimasen_, aku harus mengembalikan buku yang dititipkan oleh Takafumi-_sensei_."

Penjaga perpustakaan—yang merupakan seorang wanita paruh baya tersentak kaget ketika menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Ia mengelus dadanya ketika melihat surai _baby blue_ yang tidak asing untuknya, "Ternyata kau Kuroko-_san_. Kau membuatku kaget. Baiklah, kau bisa letakkan tumpukkan buku itu di meja. Biar aku yang merapikannya besok."

"Maafkan aku Harada-_Sensei_."

Pemuda itu segera masuk kedalam dan meletakkan buku tersebut ketempat yang disebutkan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya Harada-_sensei_. Ia langsung keluar dan mengernyit heran ketika mendapati sang _sensei_ seperti terburu-buru.

"_Anou_—kenapa perpustakaannya ditutup lebih awal?" tanya Kuroko.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil—menyadari jika pengunjung setia perpustakaan itu merasa sedih, "Maaf Kuroko-_san_, aku ada kepentingan mendadak. Lain kali aku akan memberikanmu waktu ekstra untuk berkunjung."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya dan membungkukkan badannya ketika sang _sensei_ pamit untuk pulang.

Sekarang dia bingung.

Padahal tadi niatnya dirinya ingin menghabiskan waktu sejenak diperpustakaan. Mau pulang pun rasanya agak malas, tidak ada Kagami yang pulang bersamanya. Tapi, berdiam diri disekolah yang sudah mulai sepi juga bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Lebih baik aku segera pulang." Gumam Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area perpustakaan.

Rasanya sepi sekali, sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan kesepian seperti ini. Itu karena dulu dirinya selalu sendiri, tidak memiliki teman. Namun berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang, walau masih beberapa jam saja—rasanya menyenangkan sekali memiliki teman seperti Kise dan Aomine, walaupun terkadang mereka berisik dan _overprotektif_.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini sedari dulu, menerima Kise dan Aomine. Bukan lari dari kenyataan masa lalu yang pahit.

TAP

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini."

DEG

Tubuh Kuroko yang baru akan menginjak anak tangga terakhir berhenti. Suara itu...

TAP TAP

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia ingin lari, tapi rasanya tubuh terlalu kaku.

Manik _azure_nya melebar ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya dengan posesif, bahkan pemuda itu bisa merasakan irama nafas dari orang yang memeluknya seenaknya.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak bertemu denganmu...

...Kuroko Tetsuya, boneka kesayanganku."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

a/n

Hola~ saya kembali lagi membawa chapter 3

Maaf, kalau semakin lama ceritanya semakin absurd. Saya mendapatkan banyak wangsit waktu nunggu giliran presentasi. Lalu saya putuskan untuk menuangkannya di fict ini. Jadinya ya begini ._.

Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para readers—baik yang silent readers itu bukan, lalu kalian yang sudah memfollow dan menfav cerita saya. Dan tidak ketinggalan yang sudah mereview cerita saya. Tanpa adanya kalian, saya mungkin tidak memiliki semangat untuk meneruskan karya saya ini, karena itu saya mengucapkan terimakasih^^

Sebagai seorang author, tentunya saya tidak luput dari kesalahan. Oleh karena itu, saya menerima berbagai saran dan kritikan yang ditujukan kepada saya.

Jadi, review minna?^^

**Special thanks:**

**Bona Nano | Lee Kibum | Flow Love | Yuna Seijuurou | Just-Sky | Noir-Alvarez | Lunette Athella | el cierto | antagonis | akashi sei-ji | AkashiTetsuya  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Karena kalian sudah mengetahui masa laluku,

Bukan berarti kalian harus menanggung lukanya bukan?

Karena aku akan berusaha baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**4/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC.**

* * *

Kuroko tersentak. Reflek ia menepis tangan orang yang seenaknya memeluknya. Namun, rupanya ia membuat pergerakan yang salah. Dirinya justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari tangga—yang untungnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu masih sibuk merintih kesakitan, tidak menyadari jika sosok itu kini berdiri dihadapannya sambil memasang senyum meremehkan.

Kaki sosok itu menendang kaki Kuroko—yang sepertinya terkilir—dengan cukup keras, "Heh, kau masih lembek saja seperti dua tahun yang lalu."

Kuroko tidak bergeming, ia menatap sengit pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang masih saja mengumbar senyum memuakkan.

Tangan pemuda itu mencengkram kuat dagu Kuroko, "Hm, sepertinya kau sedikit berubah. Kau sudah berani memelototiku."

"Ukh."

Kuroko mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuh mungilnya dihempaskan begitu saja dilantai. Ia hendak bangkit, namun pemuda tadi kini menahan tubuhnya dengan cara menindihnya.

"Menyingkir dariku Haizaki." Desis Kuroko. Ia menatap pemuda yang dipanggilnya Haizaki dengan tatapan tajam.

Haizaki terkekeh, ia menatap remeh Kuroko, "Kau tidak sopan sekali Kuroko. Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu. Tapi, sepertinya wajah manis ini terlalu sayang untuk aku lukai bukan?" ucapnya sambil menjilat pipi Kuroko.

Pemuda mungil itu bergidik, ia semakin memberontak ketika merasakan gerakan Haizaki yang semakin mencurigakan dimatanya, "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kuroko panik.

Semua orang yang mengenal Kuroko pasti tidak akan percaya jika pemuda mungil yang biasanya pendiam itu bisa berteriak panik.

Haizaki menyeringai.

Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak melihat boneka kesayangannya memberontak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sarat dengan ketakutan. Dan rasanya sungguh membuatnya senang.

"Percuma kau berteriak Kuroko. Tidak ada orang yang akan menolongmu." Ucap Haizaki.

Tubuh mungil Kuroko bergetar ketakutan. Apa yang dikatakan Haizaki ada benarnya. Sekolah sudah sepi dan sudah pasti tidak akan orang yang akan menolongnya.

Tapi bolehkah ia berharap? Bolehkah ia berharap seseorang akan menolongnya?

Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya setelah ini.

"Sepertinya kau salah tentang tidak akan orang yang menolongnya." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sontak, kedua _azure_ Kuroko yang terpejam langsung terbuka lebar ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya.

Akashi—orang yang baru saja menolong Kuroko menatap tajam kearah Haizaki. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu merasa murka.

Ia benci jika miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Ah, ketua OSIS rupanya." Sinis Haizaki. Ia menatap malas Akashi.

Akashi diam, ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Haizaki yang sebenarnya menyindirnya itu. Haizaki bangkit dari atas tubuh mungil Kuroko. Ia pun melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Namun, ketika dirinya melewati Akashi, ia berhenti—bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika mendengar bisikan sarat akan emosi dari Akashi.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milkku."

Permainan ini baru saja dimulai, tuan muda Akashi.

.-.-.

Sepeninggal Haizaki, Akashi langsung menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang limbung.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko tidak menanggapi ucapan Aksahi, tapi sepertinya pemuda _crimson_ itu benar mengenai kakinya.

Perlahan, Akashi membawa tubuh Kuroko untuk duduk dilantai dengan bersandar pada dinding korindor. Ia membuka sepatu Kuroko, dan amarahnya langsung memuncak ketika melihat kaki mungil itu lebam—efek terjatuh dan juga ditendang oleh Haizaki.

Akashi menyentuh lebam itu, memeriksa apakah parah atau tidak. Kuroko mendesis, rasa nyeri langsung menyerangnya ketika tangan Akashi menyentuh luka lebamnya. Ia menyentuh tangan Akashi yang seperti hendak memijatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi memicing tajam mendengar ucapan pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini, "Apanya yang baik-baik saja Tetsuya? Jelas sekali kakimu terluka."

"Aku kan langsung mengobatinya nanti." Kuroko bersikeras.

Namun, bukan Akashi namanya jika ia langsung menurut begitu saja. Ia merogoh kantong celananya, namun ia mendecih ketika benda yang dicarinya tidak berada disana. Sial sekali, disaat seperti ini dirinya justru tidak membawa kunci ruang kesehatan.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku mengikuti perkataanmu. Sekarang ayo kuantar kau pulang." perintah Akashi. Baru saja Kuroko akan menolak, Akashi kembali menatap tajam pemuda mungil itu, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini."

Kuroko mendesah lelah. Pemuda didepannya itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi dengan sigap kembali memapah tubuh mungil yang nampaknya kesulitan berjalan sendiri itu.

Pemuda mungil itu mengernyit ketika merasakan getaran ponsel disaku seragamnya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya, ternyata ada satu pesan masuk disana, dan itu dari ibunya.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah ketika selesai membaca pesan itu. Ia pun mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya dan menempelkannya ditelinga.

Gerak-gerik Kuroko tentu saja tidak luput dari pandangan Akashi, ia merasa heran ketika melihat raut pemuda itu yang berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kagami-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko mengawali telponnya—dengan Kagami.

Mendengar nama Kagami disebut, Akashi merasa sedikit penasaran, diam-diam ia mencuri dengar percakapan pemuda mungil itu dengan sahabatnya.

"Seminggu kedepan aku akan menginap ditempatmu."

Akashi mengernyit. Untuk apa Kuroko menginap dirumah Kagami, huh?

"_Kaa-san_ akan mengantar beberapa keperluanku kesana." Ucap Kuroko lagi.

Kuroko mendengus, "Tidak. Bukankah masih banyak barangku ditempatmu?"

Oh. Akashi merasa jengkel sekarang. Kuroko sibuk dengan teleponnya seolah tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Jengah dengan situasi yang ada—lebih tepatnya Akashi merasa jengkel dengan obrolan Kuroko dan Kagami yang nampaknya terlalu akrab itu, ia berdehem. Menyadarkan Kuroko yang sedang sibuk beradu argumen dengan Kagami.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Kuroko langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan kembali kedalam kantongnya, ia menatap canggung Akashi, "Maaf, jika aku membuat Akashi-_kun_ kurang nyaman."

Akashi menghela nafas, "Untuk kali aku maafkan. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali. Jadi sekarang aku harus mengantarmu ke rumah Taiga, huh?"

Kuroko menggaruk pipinya canggung, "_Anou_—sepertinya aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan Akashi-_kun_." Tolak Kuroko dengan halus.

"Dengan keadaan tidak bisa berjalan seperti ini?"

Oh tidak.

Kuroko lupa jika sekarang dirinya bisa berjalan karena bantuan dari sang ketua OSIS. Sejenak, Kuroko mengutuk kebodohannya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu terkekeh melihat Kuroko yang merengut sebal. Pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat imut. Ah, coba saja wajah datar itu lebih banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan ketika sampai didepan gerbang SMA Teiko. Kuroko menatap bingung mobil mewah didepannya. Sedangkan Akashi menuntun sosok Kuroko untuk duduk dibangku belakang yang sudah dibukakan oleh supir.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Duduklah Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi. Dengan canggung, Kuroko pun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku penumpang. Akashi pun masuk melalui pintu yang berbeda—tentunya setelah berkata sesuatu dengan supirnya.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko melirik Akashi yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat Kuroko merasa sungkan untuk menganggu kesibukannya.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi, seolah dirinya bisa membaca pikiran pemuda mungil itu.

"Itu—Akashi-_kun_ tau rumah Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko, ia menatap ragu Akashi.

Akashi melirik Kuroko, ia tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur mengacak surai _baby blue_ milik Kuroko, "Aku tau semua tentangmu, Tetsuya." Ucapnya.

Kuroko terdiam.

Ia merasa dibingungkan oleh ucapan Akashi.

Akashi tau semua tentangnya?

Hei, apa maksudnya itu?

.-.-.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, cukup 10 menit untuk menempuh perjalanan dari sekolahnya menuju rumah Kagami.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko menangkap sosok Kagami—dan jangan lupakan Kise dan juga Aomine yang entah bagaimana bisa bersama dengan Kagami yang tengah berdiri didepan rumah bergaya minimalis.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kuroko dan Akashi langsung menepi. Membuat tiga pemuda itu mengernyit heran—lebih tepatnya hanya Kagami yang kelihatan bingung, mobil siapa ini?

Sedangkan, Aomine dan Kise nampaknya tidak asing dengan mobil mewah itu.

Setelah mobil itu benar-benar berhenti, seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ keluar dari dalam mobil, disusul dengan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sepertinya sedikit kesulitan berjalan.

Kagami yang melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja langsung menghampirinya, ia memapah tubuh mungil itu—yang otomatis mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang masih terdiam disamping mobilnya.

Pemuda _tan_ yang sedari tadi terdiam itu angkat bicara, "Kenapa kau ada bersama dengan Tetsu?"

Akashi melirik kearah Aomine yang baru saja bertanya, "Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya."

Aomine nampak kurang percaya dengan ucapan kaptennya itu. Terlebih lagi, ia melihat keadaan Kuroko yang sepertinya sedang terluka itu. Tidak mungkin Akashi kebetulan bertemu dengan Kuroko—mengingat jika pemuda _crimson_ itu diam-diam mengawasi Kuroko.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi menatap tajam Aomine, ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, "Tidak sopan sekali jika kau berprasangka buruk kepada orang lain."

Aomine mendengus, rasanya ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Akashi, terlalu beresiko—bisa-bisanya dirinya mendapatkan lemparan gunting.

Pemuda pirang—Kise—hanya bisa menatap Aomine dan Akashi dengan bingung, ingin menyela, tapi takut gunting ada gunting yang melayang kearahnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk pergi darisana—mengikuti Kagami yang menuntun Kuroko masuk kedalam rumah.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi mengawasi sosok Kuroko yang kini sudah menghilang kedalam rumah itu. Ia pun segera melenggang pergi.

"Akashi. Aku tau apa yang selama ini kau lakukan. Tapi, jika kau sampai melukai Tetsu, aku tidak akan diam saja." Ucap Aomine, ia menatap tajam Akashi.

Bibir Akashi menyunggingkan sebuah seringai misterius, membuat Aomine semakin waspada, "Hee, aku tidak tau kau sudah berani mengancamku Daiki. Tapi kuperingatkan padamu..."

TEP

"**Sadarilah tempatmu, Daiki." **Desis Akashi. Manik dwiwarnanya menatap tajam Aomine yang tengah membeku—tidak berkutik akibat tatapan dan juga aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Aomine yang kini sudah tersadar dari acara _shock_nya.

Sial. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang.

Akashi yang tengah terobsesi dengan sesuatu sangatlah mengerikan.

.-.-.

Kise dengan berhati-hati mengompres kaki Kuroko yang lebam. Pemuda mungil itu kini sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju yang Kagami yang dipinjamnya. Ia terpaksa meminjam baju Kagami yang sangat kebesaran itu, karena Kagami lupa dimana ia menyimpan baju-baju Kuroko yang sengaja ditinggal pemiliknya.

Pemuda mungil itu meringis kesakitan, dan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Kise. Manik _topaz_ Kise memandang khawatir, "Apa sakit sekali-_ssu_?"

Kepala _baby blue_ itu menggeleng, "Tidak Kise-_kun_."

"Kuroko_cchi_ berbohong-_ssu_. Sudah jelas sekali kalau kau kesakitan begitu-_ssu_." Ucapnya dengan suara sendu.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak berbohong Kise-_kun_." Ucapnya menyakinkan sang pemuda pirang.

PUK

"Jangan berlagak sok kuat begitu, Tetsu."

Kuroko mendongak, ia menyingkirkan tangan Aomine yang seenaknya mengacak rambut _baby_ _blue_nya, "Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Aomine-_kun_ saja."

Aomine mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia menyambar majalah Mai-_chan_ yang tadi dibawanya dan mulai larut dalam dunianya. Kise yang melihat tingkah laku temannya itu hanya menghela nafas. Aomine dan Mai-_chan_, jika sudah bersama, maka tidak ada yang bisa menganggu mereka.

Kise kini kembali fokus kepada kaki Kuroko yang belum sempat selesai ia obati. Kini ia memijit pelan kaki mungil itu, "Aku akan memijatnya-_ssu_. Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa mengobati orang terkilir. Jadi tahan rasa sakitnya sebentar ya Kuroko_cchi_."

Kuroko mengangguk. Mendapat persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, Kise segera memijat kaki Kuroko dengan lembut—walau sudah lembut, terkadang Kuroko merintih kesakitan.

Serius, kakinya sakit sekali. ini semua gara-gara orang itu yang sudah dengan seenaknya menendang kakinya.

Pemuda mungil itu mendesah lega ketika mendengar Kise bergumam 'selesai'. Kini pemuda pirang itu sibuk membebatkan perban dikakinya—yang menurut Kuroko itu tidak perlu. Namun sebelum dirinya protes, manik _topaz_ Kise sudah menatapnya tajam terlebih dulu, mengisyaratkan pada dirinya untuk tidak protes.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya mengobati Kuroko, Kise langsung merebahkan dirinya dikarpet kamar Kagami. Manik topaznya menatap langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan _sticker glow in the dark_ motif _galaxy_—serupa dengan milik Kuroko.

"Wah, langit-langit kamar Kagami_cchi _bagus sekali-_ssu_." Puji Kise. Ia memandang kagum sticker yang sedikit menyala—karena keadaan kamar yang cukup redup.

"Tentu saja. Selain itu, kamar Kuroko juga punya _sticker_ yang serupa dengan itu." Ucap sebuah suara, yang ternyata adalah Kagami, yang baru saja datang dengan setumpuk pakaian—yang sepertinya milik Kuroko.

Kise menatap bingung Kagami, "Bagaimana bisa-_ssu_?"

"Sticker itu buatanku dan Kuroko ketika kelas 2 SMP. Dan kami sepakat memasangnya dikamar. Aku ingat, dulu Kuroko pernah merengek kepadaku untuk menggedongnya agar bisa menempelkannya dilangit-langit kamarnya." Ucap Kagami sambil terkekeh mengingat kenangan masa SMP mereka. Sedangkan Kuroko mendengus tidak suka. Itu adalah kenanagan yang memalukan untuknya. Ia bahkan menyesal sudah pernah merengek didepan pemuda yang memiliki alis dobel itu.

Kagami mengabaikan Kise yang mulai berisik bertanya bagaimana bisa kepadanya. Ia memilih untuk meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu dimeja kecil yang berada disamping ranjangnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang masih terduduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap hasil karya Kise, "Lukamu baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kagami, ia mengangguk, "Iya. Lagipula Kise-_kun_ sudah mengobatiku."

"Syukurlah." Ucapnya. Kini pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu duduk bersila didepan—dibawah Kuroko.

Jarinya menunjuk kaki Kuroko yang dibalut perban, "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan darimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?"

Kise yang sedari tadi berbaring pun kini bangkit dan beringsut mendekati Kuroko. Ia penasaran darimana pemuda manis itu mendapatkan luka terkilir seperti itu. Dan Aomine yang sedari tadi hanyut dalam majalahnya kini pun merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Ia pun duduk disamping Kuroko.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko memandang teman-temannya yang sepertinya sangat antusias itu—termasuk Kagami yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko menatap Kagami datar, "Kagami-_kun_, bagaimana jika aku bilang, tadi aku bertemu dengan Haizaki Shougo?"

DEG

Kagami tersentak, ia langsung bangkit dan memeriksa tubuh Kuroko. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise memandang bingung kejadian itu. Kagami terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kagami-_kun_. Aku hanya terkilir. Ia tidak melukaiku." Ucap Kuroko menenangkan Kagami.

Pemuda itu mengernyit, "Sangat mustahil dia tidak melukaimu Kuroko."

"Tadi Akashi-_kun_ datang menolongku."

"Ehem. Maaf menganggu, tapi sepertinya kalian melupakan keberadaanku dan Kise." Sela Aomine. Ia menatap jengah Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedari tadi sibuk beradu argumen sendiri.

"_Sumimasen_." Kuroko meminta maaf. Namun, itu tidak membuat Aomine merasa lebih baik. Ia justru tambah jengkel ketika mendapati raut wajah Kuroko yang terlampau datar.

Dasar. Jika tidak niat minta maaf lebih baik tidak usah minta maaf saja.

"Aku setuju dengan Aomine_cchi_. Sepertinya kalian harus menjelaskan siapa itu Haizaki Shougo-_ssu_." Kali ini Kise yang berkomentar. Ia menatap serius Kagami dan Kuroko.

Tumben Kise bisa serius.

Dua pemuda beda warna rambut itu bertatapan satu sama lain. Kagami menghela nafas ketika melihat tatapan memelas dari Kuroko, "Tidak ada gunanya menutupinya lagi Kuroko. Lagipula kau memang punya janji untuk bercerita pada mereka."

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu merengut. Sepertinya ia terpaksa harus menceritakannya.

"Ini... tentang masa laluku dulu." Ucap Kuroko lirih. Aomine dan Kise lansung memasang telinga baik-baik. Akhirnya, mereka bisa mengetahui sedikit dari dari Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia menatap kearah jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Langit yang mulai menggelap itu menyambutnya.

"Haizaki Shougo adalah teman pertamaku..."

.-.-.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Akademi Teiko. Teiko Chuugaku.**_

"Heh, yakin kau bukan anak bagian SD yang tersesat disini?" sinis seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam SMP Teiko. Terlihat ia tengah menendang tubuh seorang pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ yang meringkuk ketakutan.

Pemuda mungil itu berani melawan ketika seniornya menjambak kasar rambutnya, "Wajahmu manis juga."

BRAK

"Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan anak SD." Ucapnya lagi setelah menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu hingga menubruk tembok dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang diperlihatkan oleh targetnya, ia menginjak tubuh mungil—diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Ah, aku tidak tau kalau kalian suka sekali membuat onar disini."

Gerombolan pemuda itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Mereka menatap nyalang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak salah satu dari gerombolan itu yang memiliki badan paling besar.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu justru berjalan mendekatinya. Saat dirinya berdiri tepat dihadapan si penanya, ia melemparkan senyum meremehkan.

BUAK

Satu tinju dilayangkanya, membuat mereka semua terdiam kaget.

"Haizaki Shougo. Kelas 2-B. Kuharap kalian mengingat nama itu dengan baik." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada semua orang disana.

Kaget.

Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh gerombolan pemuda itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka semua langsung lari terbirit-birit mendengar nama dari pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

Haizaki menghampiri pemuda mungil yang tengah berusaha untuk bangkit, ia mendecih ketika menyadari jika badan pemuda itu penuh dengan luka. Dibantunya sosok itu untuk berdiri.

"Lukamu parah sekali. Lebih baik diobati dulu. Ayo kubantu." Tawarnya. Sosok mungil itu hanya mengangguk, ia tidak berkata-kata—bibirnya yang robek terlalu menyakitkan untuk digunakan berbicara. Haizaki pun memapah tubuh lemah itu menuju ruang kesehatan. Diabaikannya bisikan-bisikan yang dikeluarkan oleh para siswa ketika melihatnya memapah tubuh seseorang yang sudah babak belur.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Haizaki dengan sabar merawat luka-luka ditubuh pemuda itu. Terkadang ia menggerutu ketika melihat sosok didepannya itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun selain rintihan sakit.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Haizaki menenangkan.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati manik _azure_ dari pemuda mungil itu menatap lekat dirinya. Mengerti akan arti tatapan itu, Haizaki berdehem, "Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan namaku? Aku Haizaki Shougo, kelas 2-B. Lalu, kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kelas 1-D. Maaf merepotkanmu, _senpai_." Lirih pemuda mungil itu.

Haizaki mendengus, "Tidak masalah, lagipula sudah tugas seorang _senpai_ membantu _kouhai_nya bukan?"

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana. Terlalu canggung. Dirinya yang selalu sendiri itu tidak pernah berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan orang lain.

Yah, walaupun saat ditindas tadi juga adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Kuroko membungkukkan badannya sopan ketika Haizaki sudah selesai mengobati lukanya, "Terimakasih senpai."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, kita ini teman bukan?"

Manik _azure_ itu membulat. Ia menatap Haizaki bingung, mereka baru saja bertemu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman?

"Walaupun kita baru saja bertemu, itu tidak masalah bukan? Sepertinya berteman denganmu itu tidaklah buruk." Tambah Haizaki sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu senang, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan senyum pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

Akhirnya, dirinya ini mempunyai teman?

Bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi, membuat Kuroko harus segera ke kelasnya. Walaupun keadaannya babak belur begini, ia tetap tidak boleh membolos bukan? Seusai pamit dengan Haizaki, Kuroko segera berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Haizaki sendirian.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, senyuman Haizaki semakin lebar, ia menatap pintu ruang kesehatan yang baru saja ditutup.

"Ah, sepertinya aku punya mainan baru."

._._.

Sudah satu bulan lebih Haizaki menjadi teman Kuroko. Selama itu pula, Haizaki selalu menjadi penyelamatan bagi pemuda mungil itu ketika dirinya ditindas. Hal itu pula yang membuat Kuroko semakin menghormati dan mempercayai Haizaki.

Ia bahkan menulikan telinganya ketika teman-teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa Haizaki adalah berandalan sekolah yang ditakuti. Haizaki tidaklah lebih dari seorang pemuda kasar yang senang menindas orang.

Tapi Kuroko tidak percaya, menurutnya, bagaimana bisa orang yang selalu melindunginya itu justru senang menindas orang?

Suatu hari, Kuroko kembali ditindas oleh sekawanan murid kelas 2. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah ketika kaki-kaki itu menendangi tubuh mungilnya.

"Sudah Hanamiya, kalau Haizaki tau kita menyiksanya lebih dari yang diperintahkannya kita bisa habis."

Tubuh Kuroko tersentak, ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi menyiksa tubuh Kuroko berhenti, ia menatap remeh Kuroko yang masih shock, "Heh, padahal aku masih ingin menyiksanya lebih dari yang Haizaki perintahkan." Desisnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari sana, sebelum tangan mungil Kuroko menahannya.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Hanamiya oleh rekannya itu tersenyum remeh kearah Kuroko yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia menendang sosok itu hingga kembali terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau pikir Haizaki mau berteman dengan makhluk lemah sepertimu? Dia hanya bermain-main denganmu. Menyuruh seluruh murid untuk menyiksamu, menjadikannya pahlawan dimatamu. Kau tidak menyadarinya 'kan, _Baka_~"

Tidak mungkin.

Haizaki tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu padanya 'kan?!

Mengabaikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, Kuroko berlari. Berlari menuju tempat dimana Haizaki selalu berada disana, yaitu, atap sekolah.

Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah ketika dirinya telah sampai di atap. Ia menatap nanar Haizaki yang kini sedang ber_high_-_five_ dengan Hanamiya—orang yang tadi menindasnya.

"Oh, kau Kuroko." Sapa Haizaki. Kuroko menatap takut Haizaki yang entah mengapa terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya.

Kuroko melangkah mundur ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau takut dengan temanmu ini?" tanya Haizaki. Ia tersenyum—rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat Kuroko yang tengah ketakutan seperti itu.

Kuroko menepis tangan Haizaki yang ingin menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menatap takut-takut Haizaki.

Pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan. Tangannya mengepal. Dengan tiba-tiba ia meninju Kuroko hingga tubuh mungil itu terjatuh.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko membulat. Ia tidak percaya, Haizaki memukulnya?

"Sudah cukup main drama 'pertemanan' ini. Aku sudah muak. Memang lebih menyenangkan jika menyiksamu secara langsung." Ucap Haizaki. Ia menatap Kuroko yang masih memandangnya nanar.

"Kau... bohong 'kan?" lirih Kuroko. Pemuda mungil itu masih belum bisa menerima jika seandainya semua yang dilakukan Haizaki itu adalah kebohongan, pertemanannya selama ini hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku memang tidak pernah mau menjadi temanmu." Ucap Haizaki. Ia mengibaskan tangannya—mengisyaratkan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi menonton untuk mendekat.

"Siksa saja dia sepuas kalian." Perintah Haizaki. Kuroko menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Ini... benarkah dia adalah Haizaki?

Setelah Haizaki mengatakan itu, teman-temannya yang terdiri dari 6 orang pemuda itu langsung menghajar tubuh Kuroko tanpa ampun. Mereka tertawa-tawa melihat tidak berdayanya Kuroko dalam melindungi dirinya. Haizaki hanya menonton, ia tidak ikut menyiksa tubuh mungil itu, karena pemandangan Kuroko yang sedang menangis itu lebih indah dimatanya.

Haizaki mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk berhenti ketika ia merasa bahwa tubuh mungil itu benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Kuroko yang sedang merintih kesakitan dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka.

Ia menyentuh dagu pemuda itu, "Kau tau, jika teman tidaklah lebih dari sebuah kedok busuk untuk memperoleh keuntungan. Dan kau, adalah orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya termakan kata-kata manis dari seorang teman. Sekarang kau lihat, pada akhirnya temanmu sendirilah yang menghancurkanmu."

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, Haizaki beranjak darisana—diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang membeku ditempat.

Air mata Kuroko semakin deras mengalir.

"Kenapa... aku bodoh sekali?" lirihnya dalam isak tangisnya.

._._.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Kuroko jarang ditindas lagi oleh anak-anak kelas 2. Namun, hanya ada satu gerombolan yang tidak pernah absen dalam menindasnya.

Yaitu,

Gerombolan Haizaki. Orang yang dulu pernah menjadi temannya.

Setelah hari itu, beredar peraturan tak tertulis yang menyebutkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah boneka Haizaki Shougo, dimana tidak ada yang boleh bermain atapun mengusik sang boneka kecuali sang pemilik.

Yang dimaksud dengan bermain disini adalah, menyiksa, menindas, dan segala bentuk pem_bully_an yang ada.

Hal itu membuat anak kelas 2 lainnya—yang segan dengan Haizaki—menjadi enggan untuk menindas Kuroko. Mereka masih menyanyangi nyawa mereka dengan tidak bermain dengan sang boneka.

Namun, Kuroko lebih memilih jika yang menindas mereka adalah anak kelas 2 selain Haizaki—karena setiap kali Haizaki menindasnya, ia tidak hanya mengalami luka fisik, tapi juga luka batin. Haizaki sudah menorehkan luka yang dalam untuknya. Luka yang mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Kuroko meringis ketika merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Satu hari berhasil ia lewati—satu hari dengan penindasan Haizaki. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia akan pulang sangat terlambat hari ini, salahkan Haizaki yang terlalu asyik menyiksanya hingga sore.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kuroko menoleh kearah suara orang yang sedang panik tersebut. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Ia semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti ketika orang itu justru memeriksa tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka.

"Kau babak belur! Ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengobatimu!" teriak orang itu sambil menyeretnya.

Kuroko reflek menyentakkan tangannya, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda itu mendecih, "Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Kau babak belur!" paksanya.

Kuroko masih enggan untuk mengikuti kemauan orang itu. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya akan masa lalu—dan dirinya tidak ingin hal itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin percaya lagi kepada siapapun.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya pemuda itu. Manik _azure_ Kuroko memandangnya datar.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku Kagami Taiga, aku murid pindahan sih, kalau tidak salah aku kelas 1-D. Kau sendiri?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. 1-D." Jawabnya dengan enggan.

Pemuda itu semakin gencar memaksanya begitu mengetahui jika Kuroko adalah teman sekelasnya, "Kita ini teman sekelas. Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat keadaan teman sekelasku yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika tubuhnya diseret oleh pemuda bernama Kagami menuju ruang kesehatan. Hah, ia merasa benar-benar seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Setelah pertemuan Kuroko dengan Kagami, pemuda mungil itu merasa jika Kagami semakin hari semakin overprotektif padanya. Ia jadi selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Hal itu membuat Kuroko jengah, namun ia membiarkan saja tingkah laku pemuda itu—asalkan tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan menghela nafas lega ketika ia tidak melihat Kagami disekitarnya, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah lelah mengekorinya. Tapi, ia tidak sepenuhnya lega, karena hari ini Haizaki belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, mungkin Haizaki juga sudah lelah menindasnya. Ia jadi lega karena hari ini dia tidak pulang dengan tubuh babak belur.

"Ah, rupanya bonekaku yang manis ini belum pulang."

Tubuh Kuroko membeku ketika mendengar suara orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Hah, padahal baru saja ia ingin bersyukur karena hari ini terbebas dari penindasan.

Kuroko masih tidak bergeming ketika Haizaki mendekatinya dan mencengkeram kerah seragam yang ia kenakan. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika Haizaki menyentuh luka robek disudut bibirnya yang masih belum sembuh.

Haizaki menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu hingga terjatuh. Kuroko meringis kesakitan ketika badannya membentur lantai yang keras. Haizaki tersenyum—senyum yang Kuroko benci. Karena, jika Haizaki sudah tersenyum, maka satu pukulan pasti akan dilayangkan kepadanya.

BUK

Kuroko yang memejamkan matanya tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit takut Kuroko membuka kedua matanya. Manik _azure_nya membulat ketika menangkap siluet seseorang yang kahir-akhir ini slelau mengikutinya.

Kagami Taiga.

"Heh, jadi kau orang yang bernama Haizaki Shougo? Yang katanya pemilik boneka—apa itu? aku lupa." Ucap Kagami. Ia menatap sengit Haizaki yang justru sedang tersenyum meremehkan.

Haizaki menyentakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kagami. Ia memandang rendah Kuroko, "Teman baru, eh?"

Kagami menatap tidak suka kearah Haizaki. Ia tidak suka dengan perilaku pemuda itu. Manik matanya masih mengawasi Haizaki yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menepuk pundak Kagami, "Kau tau, aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang meniru permainanku. Jika kau ingin bermain dengan bonekaku, bermain saja dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Kagami.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tau. Bermain drama 'pertemanan' lalu mempermainkan Kuroko. Menindasnya. Caramu sama seperti caraku. Ah, tapi kuperingatkan. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang mengusik bonekaku."

Kagami menyentakkan tangan Haizaki, ia menatap sengit pemuda itu, "Kau gila atau tolol?! Atau keduanya?! Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan jika Kuroko adalah boneka? Dia itu manusia! Dan dia memiliki kebebasan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Kuroko lagi!"

Haizaki tersenyum menatap kepergian dua orang _kouhai_nya, "Ah, ini semakin menarik saja."

._._.

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu dari kejadian tersebut, bahkan tidak terasa kini mereka sudah menginjak kelas 2. Baik Kuroko maupun Kagami kini mereka berdua semakin dekat. Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayai pemuda beringas itu. Karena Kagami menepati perkataannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Haizaki dan gerombolannya mendekati Kuroko, walaupun Kagami sempat beberapa kali kecolongan, namun pemuda itu selalu berhasil menolong Kuroko tepat sebelum pemuda itu babak belur—selain itu, Kuroko juga mempunyai alasan khusus mengapa dirinya kini sepenuhnya percaya dengan Kagami.

Itu karena, ibu Kagami merupakan sahabat dari ibunya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya percaya jika Kagami tidak akan berbuat seperti Haizaki.

"Kuroko." Panggil Kagami pada Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku dikamarnya, mereka berdua baru saja selesai memasang _sticker glow in the dark_ dilangit-langit kamar milik Kuroko.

Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak berniat melaporkan tindakan Haizaki kepihak sekolah?" tanya Kagami _to the point_.

Kepala _baby blue_ itu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, lagipula sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus, Kagami-_kun_."

"Jika mereka lulus, mereka hanya akan pindah ke gedung SMA Teiko. Itu artinya kau masih satu area sekolah dengannya, dia bisa saja datang ke gedung SMP. Kusarankan, sebaiknya kau melaporkan kepihak sekolah agar dia dikeluarkan. Jadi, kau bisa tenang." Jelas Kagami.

Kuroko terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Kagami itu memang benar. Sekolah mereka adalah sekolah Akademi yang memiliki SMP dan SMA. Dimana jika sudah lulus SMP maka otomatis akan langsung melanjutkan di SMA yang juga berada disana.

"Tapi Kagami-_kun_, apa tidak keterlaluan membuatnya keluar?"

Kagami mendengus, "Lebih keterlaluan mana? Kau yang membuatnya keluar atau dia yang menindasmu selama setahun lebih?"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu terdiam—berpikir, ia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya Kagami-_kun_ benar. Setelah ini aku akan bicara dengan _Kaa-san_."

Kagami menghela nafas lega, ia mengacak rambut _baby blue_ Kuroko dengan senang, "Kalau begini, semua sudah berakhir bukan?"

Kuroko tersenyum.

Ya. Semua ini sudah berakhir.

.-.-.

Aomine dan Kise yang mendengar cerita masa lalu Kuroko tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka jika teman mereka itu adalah korban pem_bully_an waktu SMP.

Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kuroko dan Kagami adalah murid Akademi Teiko dari awal. Ia kira Kuroko dan Kagami adalah murid pindahan yang baru mendaftar di SMA, karena mereka tidak pernah bertemu—ataupun mendengar nama Kuroko dan Kagami.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumor itu. Dulu di Kise pernah mendengar gosip itu, gosip berupa, 'Boneka Kesayangan Haizaki'. Dari yang pernah Kise dengar, boneka itu adalah seorang pemuda lemah yang selalu ditindas oleh Haizaki dan kawan-kawannya. Haizaki tidak akan pernah mengizinkan orang lain untuk menindas bonekanya, hanya orang dengan perintahnyalah yang boleh menindas sang boneka. Dan sang boneka hanya bisa menurut tanpa berontak. Itu sebabnya boneka itu menjadi kesayangan Haizaki. Boneka lemah tidak berdaya yang tunduk kepadanya.

Kise tidak pernah menyangka, jika sang boneka itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pantas saja, sedari tadi Kuroko bercerita sambil menyebut nama Haizaki Shougo, mereka berdua tidaklah terlalu asing.

Aomine berdehem, "Lupakan itu, Tetsu, waktu itu kau sudah berjanji akan menceritakan alasanmu kenapa tidak bisa bermain basket kembali. Kalau begitu ceritakanlah sekarang."

Manik _azure_ Kuroko langsung berubah sendu ketika mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk menjawabnya. Kagami yang melihat itu beringsut mendekati Kuroko dan memeluk tubuh mungil sang pemuda yang kini bergetar.

Pandangan Kagami pun berubah sendu, membuat Aomine maupun Kise sama-sama bingung.

"Semua ini ulah Haizaki sialan itu. Saat setelah kelulusan Haizaki—yang juga adalah hari dimana ia dikeluarkan dari Akademi Teiko, ia menghampiri aku dan Kuroko yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Ia tau jika aku dan Kuroko yang melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah hingga membuatnya dikeluarkan. Dan itu membuatnya murka. Ia berniat memberi pelajaran berharga untuk Kuroko. Karena ia tau Kuroko sangat mencintai basket, ia membuat kaki Kuroko mengalami cidera permanen—cidera yang membuat Kuroko tidak bisa bermain basket lagi." Papar Kagami—menggantikan Kuroko menjelaskan.

Kagami menatap Aomine dan Kise secara bergantian, "Aku tau kalian bingung, tapi maaf, terlalu menyakitkan kembali untuk menceritakan itu. Itu adalah kenangan terburuk Kuroko dan juga aku. Karena aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun." Ucapan Kagami melirih diakhir.

Mendengar penjelasan Kagami, baik Aomine maupun Kise merasa sangat murka. Dua pemuda itu sama-sama menempatkan Haizaki Shougo dalam daftar orang yang harus dihancurkan.

Lebih penting dari itu, orang itu harus tau tentang ini. Secepatnya.

.-.-.

Usai menceritakan segelintir dari masa lalunya, Kuroko menatap Aomine dan Kise yang sepertinya tengah menahan sesuatu.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko tau dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang itu.

Ia pun melepas pelukan Kagami, kakinya melangkah kehadapan Aomine dan Kise yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kuroko didepannya.

Pemuda mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya didepan kedua temannya, ia memegang tangan Aomine dan Kise yang entah sejak kapan mengepal.

Sontak, dua orang itu tersadar akan keberadaan Kuroko yang kini tengah menatap keduanya. Meski wajah pemuda itu datar, namun jika melihat mata _azure_nya, mereka berdua bisa melihat sebuah kelegaan sekaligus kelembutan disana—yang membuat mereka berdua berangsur tenang.

"Sekarang kalian berdua sudah mengetahui masa laluku, namun bukan berarti kalian juga harus menanggung semua beban dan lukaku. Aku percaya pada kalian, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko dibarengi dengan senyum tulus.

Aomine dan Kise tersentak. Entah sengaja atau tidak, mereka berdua serempak memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko—membuat pemuda mungil itu kembali mengulas senyum.

Apa yang dikatakannya tadi benar bukan?

Meski kedua temannya mengetahui masa lalunya, bukan berarti mereka ikut merasakan beban dan luka masa lalunya. Karena dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk kuat.

Meski rasanya sangat mustahil.

.-.-.

Kagami mengusap lembut surai _baby blue_ Kuroko. Sang pemuda mungil itu kini tengah tertidur pulas.

Setelah Aomine dan Kise pulang, Kuroko langsung menangis begitu saja dipelukannya. Kagami tau, kenangan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Kuroko. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk meringankannya—bahkan ia tidak mencegah Aomine yang menanyakan hal itu.

Kagami melirik sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam yang baru saja diantarkan oleh ibunya Kuroko. Kagami merasa iba kepada pemuda itu.

Selain mempunyai masalah dengan orang bernama Haizaki, Kuroko memiliki masalah dikeluarganya. Dan Kagami adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau tentang itu.

Ia tidak pernah mengira jika ibunya adalah sahabat baik ibu Kuroko. Jadi, ia mengetahui segala seluk beluk keluarga Kuroko melalui sang ibu. Termasuk masalah keluarga yang kini sedang terjadi.

Kagami menatap Kuroko yang masih tertidur, jika tadi Kuroko mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Haizaki disekolah, bukankah itu tandanya Haizaki masih berada di Teiko?

Padahal Kagami sangat yakin, dulu pemuda itu benar-benar dikeluarkan dari Teiko, jadi mustahil jika Haizaki bisa bersekolah di SMA Teiko. Ia harus menyelidikinya secepatnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu menghela nafas, lelah dengan pikirannya, ia memilih merebahkan dirinya disamping sang sahabat, dipeluknya tubuh rapuh itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu, tidak akan kubiarkan ia menyakitimu lagi."

.-.-.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ terlihat tengah mengamati sebuah foto yang kini berada digenggamannya. Manik dwiwarna miliknya berkilat tajam. Ia menatap dingin sosok yang berada difoto itu.

Haizaki Shougo.

Kini ia sudah mendapatkan semua informasi yang ia butuhkan, berterimakasihlah kepada sosok Midorima yang mau repot-repot mencarikan informasi tentang pemuda brengsek itu.

Amarahnya tiba-tiba berada dipuncak ketika cerita dari Aomine dan Kise mampir kedalam otaknya.

Ya, sepulang dari kediaman Kagami, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mampir demi menyampaikan informasi yang sungguh membuatnya ingin segera menghancurkan Haizaki.

"Boneka, huh?"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menatap dingin foto tersebut, "Beraninya kau mengklaim milikku sebagai bonekamu."

Ia menghancurkan foto itu hingga tidak berbentuk, lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"**Akan ku hancurkan kau hingga tak bersisa, Haizaki Shougo."**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

a/n

Haloo~

Ah maaf, saya terlambat update. Maaf, tiba-tiba saja flashdisk saya yang sudah menemani saya selama lebih dari 4 tahun hilang, padahal flashdisk saya isinya sangat berharga—salah satunya adalah ff ini yang sudah saya buat sampe chapter 6. Berhubung hilang, saya jadi harus mengetik ulang.

Duh, saya lagi-lagi curcol.

Saya memutuskan untuk mengetik ulang, dan jadilah seperti ini, saya mengetiknya dengan lupa-lupa-ingat. Dengan sedikit modifikasi tentunya. Ah, semoga saja ceritanya tidak membosankan dan tidak seperti sinetron.

Dan selamat untuk yang sudah menebak jika orang yang ditemui Kuroko di akhir chapter 3 adalah Haizaki^^

terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita absurd ini, untuk yang log in, sudah saya balas via PM^^

So, review minna?^^~

**Special thanks to:**

**Bona Nano | Lee Kibum | Flow Love | Yuna Seijuurou | Just-Sky | Noir-Alvarez | Lunette Athella | el cierto | antagonis | akashi sei-ji | AkashiTetsuya | akashi sei-ji | | Ah Rin | eL Aqruello | Zefanya | mr DongDong | Ichika07 | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | rikka yandereki  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya,

Aku mengetahui segala hal tentangmu.

Tentang dirimu, kehidupanmu dan masa lalumu.

Katakanlah aku lancang, aku tidak peduli.

Karena kau adalah milikku, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau menangis lagi.

Akan kuhancurkan semua yang sudah menyakitimu...

* * *

**Stalker**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**5/?**

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC.**

* * *

Manik dwiwarnanya melirik Midorima yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang. Manik matanya masih setia mengawasi orang itu. Entah mengapa ia tidak asing dengan orang itu—yang merupakan rekan keluarga Midorima.

Midorima terlihat mengantarkan orang itu menuju ruangan dimana ayahnya berada. Selesai mengantarkannya, pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung menghampiri temannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengawasi.

"Jika kau memperhatikan setiap orang seperti itu, mereka akan takut Akashi." Sindir Midorima.

Akashi melirik sinis, "Ini hari minggu, dan klinik keluargamu libur. Kurasa itu tidak merugikan, Shintarou."

Midorima menghela nafas mendengar perkataannya, lagipula apa yang dikatakan Akashi ada benarnya, ini hari minggu, jadi tidak banyak orang yang datang kemari.

Dan soal mengapa Akashi ada disini...

Itu adalah untuk membahas seseorang bernama Haizaki Shougo. Awalnya Midorima bingung, ketika mendapati Akashi menelponnya dan memerintahkannya mencari informasi tentang Haizaki Shougo sedetail mungkin.

Tangan Midorima meraih sebuah map merah yang sedari tadi berada disamping. Ia menyerahkan map itu kepada Akashi, "Itu beberapa informasi terbaru yang kudapat tentang Haizaki Shougo _nanodayo_."

Akashi menerimanya, ia langsung memeriksanya, seketika bibirnya menyungging seringai misterius yang berhasil membuat Midorima bergidik ngeri.

"Akashi, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

Manik dwiwarna Akashi melirik Midorima, "Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu, Shintarou?"

Midorima mendesah lelah, ia tau pemuda didepannya itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk memberitahunya. Tapi, ia terlanjur penasaran. Semalam suntuk, dirinya mencari informasi tentang Haizaki Shougo, ia bahkan harus rela membobol data pribadi milik Akademi Teikou untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih akurat.

Dan rasa penasarannya memuncak ketika ia menemukan fakta bahwa Haizaki pernah dikeluarkan dari Akademi Teikou dan juga nama dari teman sekelasnya—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Midorima tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari semua ini. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya—orang yang diam-diam sudah diawasi oleh Akashi. Untuk hal itu, Midorima sendiri tidak pernah tau mengapa Akashi mau dengan repot-repot mengawasi pemuda mungil yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis itu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Akashi masih sibuk dengan map berisi informasi Haizaki, sedangkan Midorima masih memikirkan kemungkinan logis dari kejadian ini.

Keduanya serempak menoleh ketika mendengar pintu ruangan ayah Midorima dtutup dengan kasar oleh pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari sana. Pria itu terlihat panik.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsumi? Kaki Tetsuya terluka? Bagaimana bisa?! Demam? Kenapa kau baru memberi tauku sekarang? Ini bukan karena ulah si brengsek itu bukan?! Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

Akashi dan Midorima berpandangan satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama tidak sengaja menangkap percakapan telepon pria paruh baya itu—salahkan pria itu yang berteriak panik.

"Apa kau mendengar jika pria tadi mengatakan 'Tetsuya'?" tanya Akashi pada Midorima.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, kalau meyangkut soal Kuroko Tetsuya, orang didepannya itu menjadi peka sekali, "Kurasa aku mendengarnya _nanodayo_."

Dahi Akashi berkerut. Siapa pria tadi? Mengapa ia begitu panik mendapati Kuroko terluka?

"Ah, ada Akashi-_kun_ rupanya." Ucap sebuah suara. Reflek Akashi berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada orang yang baru saja menyapanya—Ayahanda Midorima.

Ayah Midorima tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit—membalas salam Akashi. Mata pria itu menatap pintu keluar, ia menghela nafas, "Hah, Takeda selalu saja panik jika menyangkut soal putranya. Tidak kusangka ia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah menerima telepon dari mantan istrinya." Gumamnya.

Mata Midorima memicing, ia menatap bingung ayahnya, "_Tou-san_, sebenarnya siapa pria tadi?"

Tuan Midorima menatap putranya, "Kuroko Takeda. Putranya adalah pasienku. Orang yang _Tou-san_ urus setahun yang lalu."

Akashi dan Midorima sama-sama terdiam mendengar perkataan Tuan Midorima.

"Midorima-_san_, jika anda tidak keberatan, bisakah anda memberi tahu siapa nama putra Kuroko-_san_?" tanya Akashi sopan.

Jangan sampai apa yang menjadi prediksinya itu benar. Ia merasa ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Jangan sampai nama pemuda itu yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Midorima.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu nama putranya."

Tapi, prediksinya itu selalu benar bukan?

.-.-.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat begitu khawatir. Berkali-kali ia menyentuh kening seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana Tetsumi? Apa panasnya sudah turun?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, surai _baby blue_ yang digulung itu kini mulai terlihat berantakan. Raut wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan aku Yukina, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." Lirih wanita itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Yukina—menghampirinya, ia menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut, "Tidak masalah Tetsumi. Jangan merasa sungkan begitu. Kita ini teman bukan? Ah, dan tunggu sebentar, Taiga sedang membeli obat penurun demam di apotik."

Tetsumi tersenyum kecil, tangannya membelai surai milik sang pemuda yang berwarna senada dengan miliknya, "Te_cchan_ beruntung sekali memiliki teman sebaik Taiga-_chan_."

"Begitu pula dengan Taiga. Kau tau, dia berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Putramu benar-benar membawa kebaikan, Tetsumi." Ucap Yukina. Ia meletakkan air kompres yang tadi dibawanya.

Manik mata Tetsumi memandang sendu Yukina, lalu beralih lagi ke sosok putranya, "Tapi sayangnya, takdir jahat sekali padanya. Dan semua ini salahku."

Yukina menghampiri Tetsumi yang kini menitikkan air matanya, "Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu larut dalam masa lalu. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Takeda?"

Tetsumi mengangguk. Ia baru saja menghubungi pria yang merupakan mantan suaminya itu—memberitahu keadaan putranya yang tengah sakit.

BRAK

"_Kaa-san_! Ini obatnya. Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama. Apotik disekitar sini tutup karena hari ini hari Minggu." Ucap Kagami. Ia sedikit berteriak.

Yukina menatap tajam putranya yang kini tengah berdiam diri diambang pintu kamar dengan sebuah kantung putih yang diyakininya berisi obat, "Tidak apa-apa. Dan _Kaa-san_ ingatkan padamu, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau bisa membangunkan Tetsuya."

Kagami mengangguk, ia meletakkan kantung itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap sendu sosok sahabatnya yang kini tengah terbaring tidak berdaya. Dan juga seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki surai senada dengan sahabatnya yang tengah duduk sambil menggenggam tangan mungil putranya.

"Taiga-_chan_, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Te_cchan_?" tanya Tetsumi. Manik baby bluenya menatap Kagami yang sedari tadi menatap sosok putranya.

Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, ia menghindari tatapan yang dilemparkan Tetsumi padanya, "Ia bertemu kembali dengan Haizaki."

Tetsumi terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap Kagami dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Tapi dia tidak menyakiti Kuroko. Akashi datang menolongnya sebelum Haizaki sempat melukai Kuroko." Tambah Kagami.

"Akashi? _Dare_?"

"Dia kapten tim basketku sekaligus ketua OSIS di SMA Teiko." Jawab Kagami. Pemuda itu mendapati sosok Tetsumi menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya ibu dari sahabatnya itu lega.

Kagami menatap Tetsumi dengan pandangan bersalah, tangannya mengepal erat, "Maafkan aku Bi, aku tidak bisa menjaga Kuroko." Lirihnya.

Yukina yang melihat keadaan putranya yang merasa bersalah itu menepuk pundak tegapnya, "Semua ini bukan salah Taiga." Hiburnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu menatap ibunya dengan enggan, ia tau ibunya itu tengah berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yukina tadi benar. Ini semua bukan salah Taiga-_chan_. Aku justru bersyukur Taiga-_chan_ mau merawat Te_cchan_ disaat aku tidak bisa berada disampingnya." Ucap Tetsumi sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kagami—membuat pemuda itu merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Tapi, gara-gara aku Kuroko jadi demam. Aku membiarkannya menangis..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar Taiga-_chan_. Membiarkan Te_cchan_ menangis merupakan hal yang tepat. Paling tidak dengan cara itulah, Te_cchan_ bisa menyalurkan semuanya."

.-.-.

Aomine menatap sahabat—sekaligus rivalnya yang kini tengah duduk dibangkunya dengan keadaan sangat tidak tenang. Sedikit-sedikit menoleh kearah ponselnya, lalu menatap jam, dan setelah itu ia akan mengacak rambutnya layaknya orang frustasi.

Kise yang duduk disebelah orang itu pun sama halnya dengan Aomine. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman sebangkunya itu. Ia memang orang yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam, tapi paling tidak ia terlihat lebih elit karena tidak uring-uringan seperti ini.

Diam-diam, Kise menyenggol Kagami yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas—mengumpat kepada seorang sensei yang masih dengan tenangnya mengajar didepan kelas. Manik gelap Kagami melirik kearah Kise, "Ada apa?"

"Seharunsnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Kagami_cchi_. Kau kenapa-_ssu_? Kelihatannya tidak tenang sekali-_ssu_." Bisik Kise—sesekali manik topaznya melirik kearah sang sensei, takut ketahuan sedang mengobrol didalam kelas.

Sedangkan Aomine kini tengah menatap Kise dan Kagami dalam diam. Diam-diam mencuri dengar.

"Aku memang sedang tidak tenang." Balas Kagami singkat. Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya, "Kenapa jam istirahat lama sekali?!" umpatnya.

Kise menatap jengkel Kagami, "Jangan mengabaikanku-_ssu_! Kau pasti khawatir dengan Kuroko_cchi_ 'kan? Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang menganggunya-_ssu_. Di ruang kesehatan biasanya ada Teppei-_sensei_ 'kan-_ssu_?"

Kagami melirik Kise. Benar juga! Kenapa dirinya bisa lupa? Ada Kiyoshi Teppei-_sensei_ yang berada diruang kesehatan. Pasti Kuroko akan baik-baik saja. Haizaki pasti tidak akan menyakitinya saat ini.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kuroko bisa berangkat sekolah, dan juga kenapa diriny sekarang justru berada diruang kesehatan? Tidak belajar dikelas seperti Kagami, Kise dan Aomine? Usut punya usut, ternyata Kuroko berhasil memaksa Kagami, sekaligus dua wanita dewasa yang semalam suntuk merawatnya—Tetsumi dan juga Yukina—untuk memberinya izin agar bisa berangkat sekolah hari ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki oleh Kuroko sehingga ia bisa memaksa tiga orang itu.

Dan Kagami masihlah cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan Kuroko yang masih terlihat pucat itu mengikuti pelajaran. Sesampainya disekolah, Kagami langsung menyeret Kuroko menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia menulikan telinganya dari segala jenis protes yang dilayangkan Kuroko kepadanya. Lebih baik sahabatnya itu ngambek sementara, daripada harus kembali jatuh sakit.

"Bukankah Kiyoshi-_sensei_ sedang cuti?" sela Aomine.

Kagami terkejut, begitu pula dengan Kise, mereka berdua serentak menoleh kearah Aomine yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa maksudmu Ahomine?" tanya Kagami.

Dahi Aomine berkedut ketika mendengar panggilan Kagami, ia meraih bukunya dan menggulungnya, lalu memukulnya kesurai merah gradasi hitam pemuda yang duduk tepat didepannya, "Aku tidak sudi mengatakannya padamu, Bakagami."

Kagami menggeram, ia menatap nyalang Aomine—yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh sang ganguro.

"Sudahlah-_ssu_. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Aomine_cchi_, apa maksudmu dengan Kiyoshi-_sensei_ sedang cuti?" tanya Kise.

Aomine melirik Kise, "Kalian tidak tau? Kiyoshi kan cuti untuk menikah."

Krik.

"SERIUS?!"

PLETAK

"Kise-_san_, Kagami-_san_, Aomine-_san_, sepertinya kalian sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengikuti pelajaranku. Lebih baik kalian keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang!"

Kise, Kagami dan juga Aomine berdiam diri ditempat sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang baru saja terkena lemparan kapur dari seorang sensei yang kini menatap garang kearah mereka. sebagian siswa yang melihatnya menahan tawa.

"Cih, kenapa aku juga kena. _Sensei_, kau bodoh sekali." rutuk Aomine.

PLETAK

Satu kapur kali ini kembali melayang kedahi Aomine—membuat empunya semakin kesal. Sontak Aomine langsung berdiri dan menunjuk sensei yang sedang mengajar dengan tidak sopan, "Oi! Kenapa aku dilempar lagi?!"

Sang Sensei tersenyum, "Jangan kira aku tidak mendengar apa yang barusan kau katakan Aomine-_san_. Sebaiknya kalian segera keluar. SEKARANG!"

"BAIK!"

Kagami dan Kise menjawab bersamaan. Dua pemuda itu langsung bangkit dan menyeret Aomine yang nampaknya sudah akan mengamuk dan membunuh sensei mereka.

Sesampainya diluar kelas, Aomine menatap garang kedua temannya, "Kenapa kalian menyeretku keluar?! Seharusnya kalian biarkan aku memberi pelajaran kepada _sensei_ yang seenaknya itu!"

Kagami menghela nafas, "Kau ini benar-benar _Aho_. Jika kau melakukan itu kau hanya akan menambah masalah."

"Maaf saja, aku tidak menerima nasehat dari orang _baka_."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Kise menahan Kagami yang sedang mengamuk. Sedangkan Aomine tersenyum mengejek ekarah rivalnya yang memiliki alis bercabang tersebut.

"Sudahlah-_ssu_. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini? Ambil sisi positifnya, kita jadi bisa melihat keadaan Kuroko_cchi_ 'kan?"

Seolah tersihir dengan ucapan Kise. Kagami dan Aomine terdiam kembali. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Tanpa dikomando, Kagami langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Kise dan juga Aomine yang masih diam layaknya orang bodoh didepan pintu kelas.

"Dia itu bodoh ya-_ssu_." Ucap Kise tiba-tiba.

Aomine menguap mendengar ucapan temannya, "Dia memang seorang Bakagami, Kise. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera menyusulnya."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk, ia pun mengikuti Aomine yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan.

Yah, baru kali ini, mereka merasa bersyukur sudah diusir dari dalam kelas.

.-.-.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menghela nafas bosan. Manik _azure_nya menatap kearah jendela—lebih tepatnya menatap sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran dengan indahnya. Ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya begitu sepi. Tentu saja, hanya ada dirinya disini.

Dan semua ini adalah kesalah Kagami. Karena sahabatnya itulah, dirinya bisa berakhir disini.

Sendiri. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya didalam ruang kesehatan yang cukup luas ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada seorang siswa yang tadi ditemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa Kiyoshi-_sensei_ sedang cuti.

Jadi, ia tidak tau apa gunanya berdiam diri disini.

Ia ingin kembali kekelas, tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kagami pasti akan langsung menyeretnya kembali kesini begitu melihat dirinya menampakkan diri dikelas. Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung, padahal dirinya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang cukup tipis, namun sahabatnya itu selalu bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

SREK

Sontak manik azure miliknya langsung menatap pintu ruang kesehatan yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Badannya membeku ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedalam.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung mendekati Kuroko yang masih betah berdiam diri diatas ranjang. Tangan miliknya langsung menyentuh dahi milik pemuda manis itu. Ia tersenyum lega ketika mendapati suhu badan pemuda itu normal.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Syukurlah demammu sudah turun."

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap tidak mengerti kearah Akashi yang kini justru duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Darimana Akashi-_kun_ tau jika aku demam?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi yang posisinya lebih rendah darinya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kembali, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Ia justru melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping milik Kuroko dan menyandarkan kepalanya diperut milik pemuda mungil itu.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu bisa merasakan tubuh didekapannya itu tersentak. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Terlalu nyaman untuknya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kuroko lagi, ketika mendapati tingkah teman baru sekaligus penyelamatnya kemarin bertingkah aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi.

Pemuda mungil iu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak berminat untuk bertanya kembali. Lagipula, Akashi juga orang yang keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya.

Keduanya masih betah berdiam diri dengan posisi Akashi yang masih memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko pun nampaknya juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Entahlah, Kuroko hanya merasa jika berada didekat Akashi selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Membuatnya ingin selalu berada disisi pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Tetsuya?"

BLUSH

Kepala _baby blue_nya menggeleng kaku. Ia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi yang kini berjarak cukup dekat dengannya.

Sebuah seringai tersungging di paras tampan Akashi.

Uh, melihat seringaian pemuda itu membuat Kuroko semakin salah tingkah.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau kembali demam?" tanya Akashi iseng. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Kuroko. Otomatis membuat wajah Kuroko semakin merah.

"Tidak Akashi-_kun_ aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat Kuroko yang mencoba memertahankan wajah datarnya yang kini bersemu merah.

"Hoo, benarkah? Tapi wajahmu benar-benar merah Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap jengkel Akashi. Ia mendorong bahu Akashi untuk segera menjauh darinya. Namun, bukan Akashi namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja. Ingat, Akashi adalah absolut. Ia mutlak. Dan Kuroko tidak bisa menentangnya.

Akashi mengenggam tangan Kuroko dan perlahan mendorong tubuh mungil Kuroko untuk berbaring diranjang.

Nafas Kuroko tercekat ketika ia mendapati wajah Akashi yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Otak Kuroko serasa berhenti berfungsi ketika manik _azure_nya menangkap sosok Akashi yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Serius, ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Akashi bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Setaunya, Akashi bukanlah orang yang sembarang mengumbar senyum—tidak seperti Kise.

Jemari Akashi membelai lembut pipi Kuroko, membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin memerah.

Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau milikku Tetsuya. Tidak akan kubiarkan seseorang menyakitimu."

"Ap—mmh!"

Manik _azure_ Kuroko membulat.

Ia tidak menyangka.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir, jika seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan menciumnya layaknya sekarang. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, bahkan tenanganya seolah habis terkuras.

Hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tidak ada gerakan-gerakan sensual lainnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan penuh ketulusan dan rasa ingin melindungi. Entahlah, Kuroko sendiri tidak tau darimana dirinya bisa menyimpulkan sedemikian rupa. Dirinya belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

Akashi adalah yang pertama.

Akashi melepaskan ciuman singkat tersebut. Manik dwiwarnanya menatap lembut sosok manis yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata berair dan memerah sempurna.

Belum pernah sekalipun Akashi menatap orang lain dengan pandangan sedemikian rupa. Dan sosok Kuroko adalah orang istimewa yang bisa mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kau..." lirih Kuroko. Manik azurenya masih terlihat kilatan keterkejutan yang kentara. Akashi tersenyum melihat hal tersebut.

Ia mengecup lembut dahi Kuroko, "Karena kau milikku. Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya."

DEG DEG DEG

Apa ini...

Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang?

'Akashi-_kun_, tidak mungkin...'

.-.-.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tidak bisa mengalihkan padangannya dari sosok pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ yang masih saja duduk diam disampingnya. Manik _azure_ pemuda itu terus menatap keluar, seolah pemandangan diluar sana jauh lebih menarik daripada berbincang-bincang dengan Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Maniknya menatap bingung Akashi yang justru terdiam.

"Kita akan kerumahmu." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko langsung membulat begitu mendengar ucapan Akashi.

Kerumahnya?

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh pulang kerumah sekarang.

"Tapi, Akashi-_kun_, aku memang setuju jika kita membolos. Tapi aku tidak pernah setuju jika kita harus pergi kerumahku." Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi mendengus, "Perkataanku adalah mutlak Tetsuya. Kita akan kerumahmu. Sekarang. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Menghela nafas. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja menyampaikan perasaannya kepadanya dan mengklaim bahwa dirinya hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou dengan seenaknya.

Yah, Kuroko tidak bisa berbohong jika ia merasakan banyak hal ketika bersama dengan Akashi, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan aman dan terlindungi yang begitu menenangkan. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih menenangkan daripada saat bersama dengan Kagami, sahabatnya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kagami. Bagaimana reaksi pemuda garang itu begitu masuk ruang kesehatan dan tidak menemukan dirinya disana?

Tapi, lebih penting daripada itu. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar Akashi merubah keputusannya untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Bisa gawat jika sampai itu terjadi.

Ah, Kuroko baru ingat sekarang. Akashi pasti tidak tau dimana ia tinggal. Jika begini, mungkin ia bisa tenang.

Akashi menyeringai, melalui sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Kuroko menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya, ia tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Aku mengetahui dimana tempat tinggalmu, Tetsuya. Jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui apa isi pikiranmu." Ucapnya singkat.

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Bukan hanya karena perkataan Akashi, namun juga karena lengan berbalut seragam itu memeluknya dari samping.

Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum—menyebalkan, "Apakah aku tidak boleh memeluk kekasihku sendiri, hm?"

BLUSH

"A-aku bukan kekasihmu, Akashi-_kun_." Protes Kuroko lagi. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari pinggangnya, namun Akashi masih saja bersikeras untuk mempertahankan eksitensi lengannya disana.

"Kau kekasihku Tetsuya. Ucapankau adalah mutlak."

Baiklah, satu hal yang Kuroko pelajari dari Akashi hari ini.

Pemuda itu sungguh menyebalkan dengan semua perkataan absolutenya.

.-.-.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko menatap bimbang bangunan didepannya. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna _cream_. Sekilas, rumah tersebut terlihat begitu menenangkan dan asri dengan berbagai tanaman yang menghiasi pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Kuroko masih saja berdiri disana, dan itu memancing kecurigaan Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tau, jika ada yang salah dengan kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan hanya masa lalunya bersama Haizaki Shougo. Namun ada masalah yang mungkin lebih merepotkan daripada Haizaki.

Ah, Akashi jadi teringat dengan rencananya untuk menghancurkan pemuda itu. Tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi, maka semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Hoo~ Tetsuya, apa itu kau? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu." Usik sebuah suara. Sontak dua pemuda itu langsung menoleh kearah seorang lelaki paruh baya bersurai hitam yang baru saja bersuara. Ia menyandarkan badan tingginya pada pintu pagar.

Lelaki itu menatap nyalang Kuroko, "Kau membolos? Dasar anak tidak berguna. Sepertinya semenjak kau tidak kudidik, kau semakin menjadi." Ucapnya.

Tubuh mungil Kuroko berjalan mundur ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya. Pemandangan itu semakin mencurigakan dimata Akashi. Siapa lelaki bersurai hitam ini? Kenapa Kuroko nampaknya begitu ketakutan?

Pikiran Akashi langung buyar begitu ia mendengar suara bedebum dari sampingnya. Manik dwiwarna miliknya memicing tajam melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh lelaki asing itu terhadap Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi langsung mencengkram erat lengan lelaki paruh baya tersebut, matanya menatap tajam tepat kedalam manik hitam milik lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya kau berniat melakukan tindak kekerasan, paman." Ucap Akashi. Cengkramannya semakin mengencang ketika ia merasakan pergerakan dari lelaki ini.

Lelaki itu memandang nyalang sosok Akashi, "Kau tidak mengenalku, huh? Aku Moriyama Shirou, ayah dari Tetsuya. Orang asing sepertimu tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga orang lain. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu itu sebelum kau kehilangannya bocah."

Bibir Akashi membentuk sebuah seringai. Ah, akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang ia cari-cari. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bertanya siapa kau. Tapi, maaf, aku sudah mengenalmu. Bahkan aku sudah mengetahui tentang semua kebusukanmu. Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak mengusik Tetsuya jika kau ingin kehidupanmu tenang." Ancam Akashi. Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa takut.

Tak terkecuali Moriyama Shirou. Lelaki itu pun merasakan sebuah tekanan hebat yang berasal dari remaja disampingnya itu. Namun, ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan dengan mudah menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Shirou balas berbisik, "Atas dasar apa kau mengancamku anak muda. Aku berhak untuk mengurusi anakku sendiri. Kau orang asing sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga orang lain."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan menang, aku atau kau, Shirou-_san_."

Pemdua bersurai _crimson_ itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Namun, ia beralih menuju Kuroko yang jatuh terduduk didekat mobilnya. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil itu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Akashi membawa tubuh mungil Kuroko untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari sana.

Melalui sudut matanya, Akashi bisa melihat jika Shirou menyungging sebuah seringai.

'_Permainan baru saja dimulai. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang-orang yang sudah menyakiti Tetsuya bisa menjalani kehidupan yang tenang.'_

.-.-.

Kagami melempar sembarangan kaleng jus jeruk yang sudah kosong isinya kedalam tong sampah dengan penuh emosi. Aomine yang melihat tempramen rivalnya itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil meminum _cola_nya dengan tenang. Begitu pula dengan Kise.

Mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk tidak menenangkan Kagami yang bagai macan mengamuk itu.

"_Kuso_! Kemana perginya Kuroko?!" umpat Kagami.

Ya. Penyebab utama dari amarah Kagami ialah karena dirinya tidak menemukan sosok sahabatnya di ruang kesehatan ketika dirinya sampai disana.

Seingatnya, ia sudah mengatakan pada Kuroko untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum dirinya sampai disana. Namun nyatanya, Kuroko bahkan sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

Kagami khawatir jika Haizaki kembali menganggu Kuroko ketika dirinya tidak berada disampingnya.

Ia lebih khawatir lagi dengan keadaan kesehatan pemuda mungil itu. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja pingsan? Padahal dirinya sudah berjanji kepada Tetsumi—ibu Kuroko—untuk menjaga anak itu. Tapi, sekarang pemuda itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hah, sepertinya ia harus segera memberitahu Tetsumi. Maka, ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan kepada wanita paruh baya itu tentang menghilangnya Kuroko dari pengawasannya.

Yah, sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan diri dari omelan ibunya nanti.

Aomine ynag menyadari kerisauan rivalnya itu buka suara, "Kau tenang saja. Tetsu pasti baik-baik saja."

Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu menatap nyalang kearah Aomine yang tengah duduk santai dibangku yang berada dikantin, "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kau bahkan lihat sendiri jika kita tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko dimanapun."

Aomine menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kagami. Memang benar, mereka sudah mencari keseluruh penjuru sekolah dan tetap tidak menemukan pemuda bersurai baby blue itu. Oke, mereka tau jika Kuroko memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tapi, masa sampai tidak terdeteksi begini?

"Entah kenapa, menurutku, sepertinya Kuroko_cchi_ sedang bersama dengan Akashi_cchi_-_ssu_." Ucap Kise tiba-tiba. Membuat dua pemuda disana langsung mengarahkan pandangan bingung padanya.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, "Kalian tau sendiri 'kan-_ssu_. Diam-diam Akashi_cchi_ mengawasi Kuroko_cchi_."

"Aku tidak pernah tau jika si _Teme_ itu mengawasi Kuroko." Ucap Kagami. Aomine dan Kise yang mendengarnya menatap tidak percaya kearah Kagami.

"Kau tidak tau?" tanya Aomine memastikan. Kagami mengangguk.

Kini Aomine dan Kise justru saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana bisa-_ssu_? Ku kira kau dekat dengan Kuroko_cchi_ karena disuruh oleh Akash_icchi_." Kise menatap Kagami dengan pandangan bingung.

Pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu menatap tajam Kise, "Tunggu sebentar, jangan katakan jika kalian berdua mendekati Kuroko karena perintah Akashi?"

"Tidak. Itu murni keinginan kami. Akashi hanya meminta kami untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Tetsu." Jawab Aomine.

Kali ini Kagami yang terdiam. Berbagai pertanyaan kini menggema didalam kepalanya. Untuk apa?

"Apa hanya kalian?" tanya Kagami.

Keduanya tampak berpikir, namun semenit kemudian Kise menjawab, "Tidak-_ssu_, hanya para _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_ saja yang diperintah oleh Akashi_cchi_."

Hanya _Kiseki no Sedai_? Orang-orang yang tergabung dalam tim basket inti dan merupakan teman terdekat Akashi. Untuk apa Akashi meminta mereka untuk mengawasi Kuroko? Apa sebenarnya yang direncakan oleh Akashi?

Sang Ganguro menghela nafas melihat Kagami yang terlihat seperti orang linglung. Ini semua mungkin sangat membingungkan untuknya. Ia pun mendekati Kagami.

"Kau tau, sepertinya Akashi menyukai Tetsu." Bisiknya.

Apa?

Akashi menyukai Kuroko?

Ini semua bohong kan?

.-.-.

Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai _baby blue_ sepunggung terlihat tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya. Peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Namun ia hiraukan hal tersebut. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah segera pulang kerumah dan menemui seseorang.

Tubuh wanita itu masih terbalut pakaian kantor dengan kalung _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Moriyama Tetsumi'. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh dan merendahkan. Bahkan suara bisikan-bisikan itu ia hiraukan.

Pikirannya kalut dan kini ia tengah khawatir.

Ia tidak menyangka jika putra semata wayangnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, menginjakkan kaki dirumah mereka disaat seperti ini.

Darimana ia bisa tau?

Berterimakasihlah kepada Kagami yang sudah mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan jika Kuroko tidak berada disekolah. 10 menit setelah pesan dari Kagami, Tetsumi mendapatkan pesan dari suaminya.

Sungguh, Tetsumi sangat tidak berharap jika suaminya—Moriyama Shirou—mengiriminya pesan, terlebih pesan tersebut berisi tentang putra semata wayangnya.

Dengan panik, Tetsumi membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Ia mengernyit ketika manik matanya tidak menemukan sosok suaminya diruang tamu. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju ruang keluarga—tempat dimana suaminya berada.

Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal begitu ia mendapati suaminya tengah duduk diruang keluarga dengan sepuntung rokok ditangannya.

"Ah, ruapanya kau sudah pulang istriku." Sapa Shirou. Manik hitamnya memandang lekat Tetsumi yang masih terdiam diambang pintuk.

Manik mata Tetsumi memandang tajam sosok suaminya, "Dimana Tetsuya?"

"Hm? Tetsuya? Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang anak tidak berguna itu? Kau sendiri tau jika anak itu tidak pernah berada dirumah jika aku pulang." Jawab Shirou.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Tetsumi. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat dalam. Shirou mendesis ketika ia mendapati Tetsumi yang menatapnya tidak suka. Dengan kasar, ia mengcengkram erat dagu Tetsumi dan membawa wajah cantik itu tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa aku menatapku begitu Tetsumi? Kau membenciku hm?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Tetsumi tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam.

Shirou menatap tajam Tetsumi, "Kau tau, tadi Tetsuya datang kemari. Kau tau apa yang anak itu bawakan untukku?"

Tetsumi masih diam. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu untuk berbicara sesuka hati. Walaupun hatinya kini berdegup tidak tentu karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan putranya yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

"Dia membawakanku rival bermain yang cukup menyenangkan. Akashi Seijuurou. Sepertinya ia lawan yang tangguh. Tapi, tak akan kubiarkan ia membawa Tetsuya kesayanganmu begitu saja Tetsumi. Akan kubawakan kembali Tetsuya untukmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tetsuya akan kembali kudidik agar ia tidak menjadi anak lemah yang tidak berguna." Jelas Shirou.

Manik Tetsumi melebar. Ia menepis tangan Shirou yang mencengkram dagunya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Tetsuyaku!" teriaknya. Matanya menatap tajam Shirou yang kini justru menyeringai kearahnya.

"Aku hanya mendidiknya agar menjadi kuat, Sayang."

Tetsumi menggeram, "Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menyakiti Tetsuya! Kau menyiksanya! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti anakku lagi!"

"Tetsuya juga anakku. Aku berhak mendidiknya."ucap Shirou.

"Tetsuya bukan anakmu. Ia anakku dan Takeda-_kun_."

PLAK!

Tubuh Tetsumi terjatuh setelah Shirou melayangkan tamparan di pipinya. Tetsumi terdiam. Ia memegangi pipinya yang bisa dipastikan memerah.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama lelaki itu dihadapanku. Dia sudah bukan suamimu. Dan akan kupastikan, nama 'Kuroko' akan segera menghilang dari nama Tetsuya."

.-.-.

Manik _azure_ itu mengerjap tidak percaya. Empat kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat yang kini sedang ditempatinya.

Besar. Mewah. _Glamour_. Elegan.

Benar-benar seperti rumah bangsawan-bangsawan.

Dan kini Kuroko merasa seorang bangsawan karena berada didalam sebuah rumah besar dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa maid—yang tumben menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menundukkan kepala _baby_ _blue_nya—tidak nyaman, belum pernah ia diperhatikan lekat oleh orang sebanyak ini.

Uh, rasanya sangat menganggu untuknya.

TUK

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menoleh ketika ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseroang. Ia sedikit lega ketika mendapati sosok Akashi lah yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ikut aku." Perintahnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa menurut. Ia pun mengikuti langkah pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu. Manik _azure_nya tiada henti mengagumi setiap benda yang ia lihat. Benar-benar mewah dan terlihat mahal.

Jika kalian bertanya, dimana Kuroko sekarang ini. Maka jawabannya adalah, Kuroko saat ini berada dirumah Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kuroko bisa dengan patuhnya menuruti keinginan Akashi yang membawanya kemarin, karena sesungguhnya hanya Tuhan dan Akashi yang tau.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi.

Pemuda mungil itu tersentak. Ia memandang bingung keaah Akashi yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut masuk kedalam ruangan yang Kuroko perkirakan adalah sebuah kamar.

Ia pun menurut. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat takjub dengan keadaan didalam kamar tersebut. Kamar yang sangat besar dengan sebuah kasur berukuran besar disana. Segala jenis perabotan disana didominasi oleh warna merah. Entah kenapa nuansa dikamar tersebut mengingatkannya akan sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

"Untuk sementara, kau akan tidur disini bersamaku." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Kuroko memandang bingung Akashi yang kini berjalan menuju pintu dan menutup pintu tersebut. Entah kenapa perasaannya semakin tidak enak ketika ia melihat pemuda itu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Membiarkan hanya ada mereka berdua didalam kamar luas tersebut.

"Untuk sementara kau tidak perlu tinggal dirumah Taiga. Kau akan menginap disini." Ucap Akashi. Ia tersenyum memandang Kuroko.

"Ingat, aku tidak menerima penolakan Tetsuya." Lanjut Akashi ketika ia mendapati Kuroko akan melayangkan protes kepadanya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sekali lagi. Serius, Akashi dengan sikap keras kepalanya lama-kelamaan bisa membuatnya gila. Semua perkataan pemuda itu adalah _absolute_.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko menatap curiga Akashi yang kini justru berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia pun berjalan mundur sebagai langkah antisipasi. Akashi yang melihat itu justru menyeringai. Menurutnya, pemandangan Kuroko yang sedang waspada sekaligus ketakutan adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Semakin Akashi maju, maka semakin jauh pula Kuroko akan mundur. Sampai pada akhirnya, Kuroko terjatuh ke kasur ketika ia terantuk pinggiran kasur. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah kehabisan jalan.

Seringai Akashi bertambah lebar. Ia tidak menyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia segera menahan kedua tangan mungil Kuroko sebelum pemuda mungil itu berontak. Sedangkan Kuroko kini menggerutu dalam hati—merutuki betapa malang nasibnya hari ini.

Jik ia tau akan seperti ini jadinya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti nasehat ibunya dan juga bibi Yukina untuk tidur saja dirumah daripada bersekolah dan mendapatkan bencana semacam ini.

Sungguh ironis.

Namun apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Menyesali semua ini juga tidak akan menyelamatkannya dari sosok Akashi.

Pemuda mungil itu terlihat bingung ketika ia mendapati Akashi justru jatuh tertidur disampingnya dengan posisi memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Tidurlah Tetsuya. Aku tau kau pasti lelah." Bisik Akashi tepat ditelinga Kuroko.

Seolah terhipnotis. Kuroko pun memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda mungil itu jatuh dalam buai mimpi, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya memeluk tubuh hangat dan menikmati aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko.

Akashi menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Kuroko. Manik dwiwarna miliknya kini sudah tersembunyi dengan sempurna dibalik kelopak matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis yang berbahaya.

"Saatnya menikmati pertunjukkan yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu, Haizaki."

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

a/n

Halo~

Astaga, sudah berapa lama saya tidak update?!

Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar minta maaf T_T

Ini semua gara-gara saya benar-benar kehilangan waktu untuk mengetik. Jadwal sekolah dan tambahan yang padat, dan belum lagi tugas yang menumpuk, jangan lupakan juga ulangan yang hampir saya rasakan setiap hari. Rasanya saya ingin berhenti jadi pelajar dan langsung menikah saja dengan Kuroko *dibunuh

Maaf, curhatan saya melantur, dan abaikan saja sesi curhatan saya.

Chapter ini sudah saya usahakan lebih banyak AkaKuro~ bagaimana? Apa kurang banyak? Atau kurang memuaskan? Saya akhir-akhir ini terpengaruh oleh teman saya yang tergila-gila dengan KagaKuro, jadi saya terbawa /?

Dan maaf kalau semakin lama ini semakin seperti sinetron, dan sepertinya ini akan cukup panjang ._.

Saa, review minna?^^

**Special thanks to:**

**Bona Nano | Lee Kibum | Flow Love | Yuna Seijuurou | Just-Sky | Noir-Alvarez | Lunette Athella | el cierto | antagonis | akashi sei-ji | AkashiTetsuya | Ah Rin | eL Aqruello | Zefanya | mr DongDong | Ichika07 | KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya | rikka yandereki | Ryouta Kyou | Hotori Nana | Guest | hikmatulhayati169 | Saory Athena Namikaze | Uzumaki Endou 0307 | VJ  
**


End file.
